<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三日行淫 by hellgoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013500">三日行淫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose'>hellgoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 影版路康</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp，如同题目，做爱做了三天</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 十字架的行淫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>康斯坦丁被绑在十字架上回想这一切是怎么发生的时候，清晨的寒气在周围逡巡，白色的微霜结在十字架上，接触到的手显得有些许凉意。</p><p>路西法坐在他旁边的石头上，哼着小调，用荆棘编着一顶花环。＂约翰，我的男孩，你希望我给上面我插几朵花吗，光秃秃的似乎太单调了点＂</p><p>荆棘上的刺并没有伤到编花环的路西法，这让康斯坦丁忽略了两人的差异，而使得魔王将荆棘王冠戴到驱魔人头上的时候显得格外的疼，人类的皮肤被荆棘划开，红色的血液显现。</p><p>若不流血，罪就不得赦免＊（希伯来书　9:22）</p><p>路西法并没有如他所说的给光秃秃的花环上插上装饰的花，他原本的确不知从何处搞来了一大堆花，拿那些花的花瓣花茎去戳可怜的约翰的脸，问他＂你喜欢这个白色的还是喜欢这个红色的。＂他的动作好像拿着什么让人喜欢的宝贝一样。</p><p>拒绝跟这个老疯子讲话的结果是，那些花现在都堆在他身上，插在他的西服口袋、衬衫领口、腰带里。路西法还随手撸了一束花的花瓣从约翰的领口塞了进去。相信我，衣服里面塞一堆花瓣的感觉并不是那么好，它们接触皮肤的感觉像是会动，让你痒，不光是皮肤上的痒，好像恶魔在人心上撒了一把会动的虫子。康斯坦丁一度怀疑他他怀里的花瓣被恶魔变成了别的什么东西。双手被绑在十字架上的他并无从查证，光靠些许的扭动身体也并不能缓解这种处境。</p><p>于是物尽其用的恶魔像是失去了对花的兴趣，放弃了插花的念头，对康斯坦丁说：＂亲爱的，看看你，真像一个花瓶，我希望我的宫殿可以拥有几个这种类型的花瓶，该换种装修风格了，尤其是它不久将迎来它新的主人，新的主人，新的气象，不是嘛＂不知道想到了什么的路西法呲呲的笑了起来。</p><p>听着这些不知所谓若有所指的话，康斯坦丁觉得自己的头很疼，倒也不是单纯为自己处境的担忧，路西法随手带上的黑色荆棘装饰并不是无害的，它刺破了他的头皮，划伤了他的脸，红色的鲜血由着地心引力的作用淙淙留下，鲜血甚至模糊了他的眼睛，他眼前的路西法也像是变成了红色。</p><p>钦崇赞美吾主耶稣的圣伤，治愈我们的罪恶创伤。</p><p>钦崇赞美吾主耶稣的圣血，洗净我们不洁的罪过。　</p><p>红色的路西法捧起他的脸舔舐他的髯角，他流下的血浸染在了他的头发里面，使他的头发湿漉漉的，使他根本感觉不到任何路的口水将他头发润湿的变化，路西法说：＂那么现在神奇的基督先生，我们有三天时间在这里狂欢，你准备好了吗？＂</p><p>神奇的康斯坦丁先生表示：如果我们处境交换一下，也许我就准备好了。可惜恶魔没有易地而处、舍身处地为他人着想的好优点。而如果路西法被绑在十字架上，机敏的驱魔人早就树个中指，跑的远远的，远到可以去地球对面度个假。三天，是呀，恰好足够基督死了又复活一次的时间。在这期间，他能经历的事情总归比这要多的。</p><p>地狱之主，七罪中的傲慢，康斯坦丁看着急吼吼舔着他的脸上鲜血的傲慢，偏着头觉得这个家伙没准是因为暴食才被赶下地狱的，希望我活着回去的时候身体不会少一个零件，半个也不行，该死的。路西法一只手拿着一个花瓣想帮约翰擦掉流进眼睛的鲜血，眼睛进入异物的不适感让他拒绝这种行为。而因此换来的是恶魔的舌头，恶魔将没发挥用途的花瓣塞到嘴里，嚼了嚼吐出了舌头，对他说：＂果然还是没有sonny的味道好。＂然后捧起他的脸，用舌头舔他的眼睑，强制他张开眼睛，舌头舔过眼睛的感觉更加不适。生活就是这样，你拒绝了糟糕的东西，反而迎来了更糟的。</p><p>但是可怜的康斯坦丁又能做什么呢，他身上肉眼可见所有的驱魔用品都被拿走了，缝在衣服各处的小物件倒是有几个但是被绑住的他也无计可施，咒语念起来花费时间不说，在路西法面前他还能念什么咒语把谁召唤来呢。而且上次试图施咒，被对方卸掉了下巴。</p><p>俩人处在一个空旷的废旧教堂，周围没有任何生命迹象，到处堆满了残破的墙壁和瓦楞，只有这个十字架依然坚挺，康斯坦丁仿佛听到了渡鸦的叫声，又仿佛只是幻觉。</p><p>＂集中你的注意力，我的男孩＂路西法不满足于只得到一个康斯坦丁的躯壳，他要约翰看着他，集中注意力在两人正在发生的事情上。他用手抚摸着约翰的领口，开始拆掉自己花了好长时间插上去的花，随意扔到地上。恶魔的兴致总是这样来了又去。康斯坦丁看着地上的花想着为什么路西法就是不肯放过他呢，如果他表现的再无趣一点，顺从一点是不是也会像丢在地上的的花那样使路西法失去兴趣呢，如果代价是被丢在地上，爬起来他肯定跑的远远的。但是去他妈的路西法，去他妈的变态。康斯坦丁对他的脸啐了一口，他没有躲，任由唾液落到他脸上，用右手刮起脸上的液体，塞回了驱魔人嘴里，并用手指在他嘴里搅动，把他把自己的唾液再咽回去，抽出手指时，拉出一道银线，又放进了自己的口中，路西法像吃手上的糖霜一样把康斯坦丁沾在他手上的唾液舔舐干净，看的康斯坦丁一阵恶寒。</p><p>＂你知道吗，你的味道比你从下水道淘来的圣水好多了。＂对康斯坦丁的过激举动他似乎显得没有什么情绪。哪个猎人又会对自己手中无法挣脱的猎物产生太大的苛责呢。</p><p>＂而你呢，路西法，你闻起来像下水道。＂硫磺的味道几乎要凝结成实体，随着路西法的靠近，顺着康斯坦丁的毛孔一个劲往里钻。</p><p>康斯坦丁的血液将黑色的荆棘花环染成了黑红的颜色，血液的浸染使他看起来脏兮兮的，干涸的血在他脸上结成了痂，还在向下流的滴落在他的衬衫上跟花瓣的味道搅在一起，闻起来又腥又咸，有着来自大地泥土的花的腥味也有来自自己血液的。康斯坦丁觉得自己糟透了，但是对面的恶魔却看起来越来越兴奋，恶魔的一只手顺着他的手指一点一点的附上他的手，与他双手相握，另一只手则就着他的领口，把自己贴向他的脖子。</p><p>由于路西法对自己要害部位的贴近，康斯坦丁忍不住干咽了一下口水，这个下意识的动作使得路西法高兴起来，他轻轻撕咬着康斯坦丁的喉结，用自己的牙齿轻咬。这倒不是一种很疼痛的体验，甚至可以说有点让人心痒，不自觉的屏住呼吸，就像是在温暖的阳光里初生的猫仔被自己的长辈或者主人叼着从一个地方到另一个地方更加温暖的地方，那种没有刺入皮肤的疼痛是带着温暖的阳光和错落的安全感的。这明显与现在的处境不符，尤其是散落着各处的自己的血和埋头在自己颈部的恶魔更是提醒着他这种错觉的虚假性。</p><p>恶魔抽出与康斯坦丁相握的手，摸着他略带薄茧的手心，抚摸着他手掌的纹路。对他讲：＂我们似乎少些什么。＂康斯坦丁意识到他的言外之意。这场受难还没有正式开始，他仅仅只是带上了荆棘被绳子绑在十字架上而已。我们都知道后来发生了什么。康斯坦丁试图动用自己的巧舌如簧逃避掉这一切，当他的＂路，……＂刚刚出口，就被他语言指称的对象用手指抵住了嘴。对方靠近他的脸，隔着那根手指，咧开嘴笑了起来，连他脖颈上的黑色图腾也跟着颤动。</p><p>＂孩子，虽然我很喜欢你开口，但不是现在，我想听到你饥渴的呼唤和放荡的呻吟，而不是你此刻的求饶，你要我堵住你的嘴吗？＂</p><p>也许是在路西法的威胁和接下来他的手要遭受的待遇之间权衡了一下，结果是康斯坦丁衬衣上的黑色领带被对方扯下来塞到了他的嘴里。</p><p>＂你总是这样不乖。＂路西法凑近他的耳朵对着他的耳朵低语。＂但是即使这样，无论是恶魔还是人类，都喜欢最顽劣的孩子，你看我放了多少心思在你身上，还为你准备了礼物＂</p><p>路西法伸手在康斯坦丁的耳后摸了一下，然后攥了拳头，另一只手从自己的西装口袋里抽出丝巾，抖了抖盖在上面＂吹口气。＂康斯坦丁知道路西法在故意搞怪，决心不配合他。看了唯一观众的反应，路西法自己向前吹了一口气，掀开白色的丝巾，握着一对秘银长钉和一把上面刻有繁复花纹的小锤。康斯坦丁不会问这是从哪来的，这太蠢了。</p><p>＂我特地选了一对趁你的，配着你的皮肤肯定非常别致。＂路西法摇晃着手中的物事，炫耀的口吻让康斯坦丁有点晃神地看着那对长钉，口中的领带让他下颚酸麻，只能发出呜咽的声音。</p><p>＂接下来会比较疼，你忍一下就结束了，宝贝儿，这是不是比起你的烟更像棺材钉呢，你去地狱以后，可以用我送你的这对礼物来钉存放你尸体的棺材。＂语气就好像明天要搬家这种事情，好像这件事他们完全达成了一致一样。</p><p>路西法手中拿着长钉，用尖端划着康斯坦丁绑在十字架的手臂，隔着衣料，康斯坦丁感觉着尖端细微的移动，划到手腕时因为失去了衣物的保护，划痛开始明显起来，而他由于即将到来的伤害身体变得紧绷。路西法看着如临大敌的约翰：＂放松，你放松的话就不会那么疼了。＂</p><p>fxxk，说的简单，康斯坦丁只想路西法自己试验一下。康斯坦丁禁不住用力吸气。路西法用力掰开对方因为紧张蜷起的手，亲吻他的手指，并抵住它们：＂放松，亲爱的，就像打针一样，一下子就过去了。＂康斯坦丁对他翻了一个白眼，然后闭上了眼睛。</p><p>直到康斯坦丁等待到足够久，久到幻想路西法已经放弃要这个愚蠢的念头的时候，康斯坦丁仿佛听到了锤子敲击金属和自己手骨碎裂的声音。他想叫出声但是口中堵着自己的领带，他感觉自己的大脑在疯狂尖叫，但是就连自己也听不到。听到对方绕到另一边说还有一个的时候，他的耳朵已经出现了耳鸣，就像无数只蝉在他耳边悲鸣，他听到自己因为疼痛流下的汗水掉在地面上的声音，他听到了风吹动花瓣的声音。当路西法将第二个长钉钉到他手心时，他已经咬着领带疼晕过去了，感谢这条领带，不然约翰可能已经去地狱做了一个没有舌头的灵魂，失去了骗术工具的约翰　康斯坦丁，到地狱的结果可想而知。</p><p>康斯坦丁醒来的时候，他几乎没有昏迷多久，发现路西法的舌头在舔自己的手心，两只被长钉钉在十字架的手已经结痂，路西法的舔弄和伤口的结痂时的痒感使得康斯坦丁打了一个寒颤。路西法感受着他手掌的震动，回头看他。</p><p>＂你知道你怎么醒来的吗，我为你做了心脏复苏，你用什么来答谢你的医生呢，康斯坦丁先生，我的病人。为了我的回报，我想我有必要向你重现一下当时的过程。＂</p><p>康斯坦丁发现自己的衬衣在晕过去的时候被解开，而恶魔过来简单的把他的衬衫拢好，扣上扣子，又撕开，之前禁住摧残的扣子，这回终于从衣服上掉落了。</p><p>堕天使对着他耳后吹气，说＂我就这样撕开你的衣服，把手伸进在你的心脏，现在你的心脏上有我留下的痕迹，你看呢，我摸到了你的心，约翰。＂恶魔穿过驱魔人的皮肤和他的肋骨，用手握住他的心脏。在说话的时候随着心跳的节奏握了一下，康斯坦丁觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，是物理上的漏跳了一拍。这是一种诡秘的体验，康斯坦丁无法用感觉得知到自己的心脏在对方手里跳动，只能感觉到一种无法抑制的被掌控感，这事他再也不想体验第二次。康斯坦丁口中的领带早在他醒来之前又挂回他的脖子上。嘴巴得到自由的他由于心脏握在对方手里，只想生理性的干呕和深呼吸，他的眼前产生了五颜六色的色块，耳内的噪音又开始出现。以至于他觉得自己仿佛在做梦。这真是一场噩梦，约翰。</p><p>＂不说话吗，嗯哼，看来我的小东西有了上帝的庇佑，我们的救世主，已经不再需要你的老朋友了。＂路西法弹了弹康斯坦丁的耳朵，解开绑在康斯坦丁他腿上和手腕上的固定他与十字架的绳子，这使得康斯坦丁仅靠钉在手心的两个钉子固定在十字架上。地心吸引力的作用使他下滑但脚并不能接触到地面。康斯坦丁的理智知道自己应该保存体力，而乱动会使他更疼，但是去他妈的理智，他现在只想踹路西法的蛋。</p><p>屈膝踢过去的腿并没有什么力道，反而把自己送到了恶魔手里。恶魔把他的两条腿提起来盘到自己腰上，然后咯咯的笑了起来。这缓解了康斯坦丁向下坠的处境，使得他多了一个支点，他背靠着粗糙的十字架，紧紧夹住路西法的腰不让自己下滑。他知道路西法的意图，但是人类的身体那么脆弱，精神那么不坚定，他是康斯坦丁，即使现在钉在十字架上也不是耶稣，他死了上帝也不会复活他的，他不是上帝最钟爱的那个，他一向都懂。他就像在水中溺水的旅人，知道有一个可以让他浮上来的浮木，哪怕上面站着一个恶魔，也只能爬上去再说。</p><p>＂那么现在我们的耶稣先生攀上了恶魔的腰，你要勾引我吗，我们假冒的上帝之子，我可以做你假冒的父亲呀。”是啊，他不是上帝最爱的，却是眼前这个地狱之主最想得到的。</p><p>康斯坦丁不想跟他玩这种老掉牙的角色扮演游戏，但主动权并不在他。当他皱起眉头表示对路要想玩这个的质疑时，路西法向后迈了一步，支点的消失使康斯坦丁重新陷入了惊慌，他迅速主动而又慌张的用腿把路西法勾了回来，用自己嘶哑的声带缓慢又模糊的念出了＂天父＂，求生的本能总是能快过他的尊严，过分的疼痛也能。作为猎魔人的康斯坦丁知道你跟恶魔玩游戏的时候要把游戏规则掌握在自己手中，但是做不到的时候，战略性妥协也是无奈之举。＂宽赦我们的罪过，恩赐我们免于地狱永火，求赐一切灵魂，尤其特别是需要得到你怜悯的人们，导引升入天堂。阿门。＂况且他浑身疼，这超出了他承受的范围。促手不及的魔王险些倒在康斯坦丁身上，用手支住身旁的十字架。他不知道这一出口，会被天堂扣几分。</p><p>＂哦，我的约翰，我的男孩，你总是这样让人惊喜。＂</p><p>路西法闻着康斯坦丁的味道，他闻起来更加接近地狱了，他的味道里有被迫的妥协和言不由衷的谎言，这些好的东西。</p><p>＂你经常抱怨地狱没有烟抽，介于你良好的表现，我的儿子，你的父不会赐予免受地狱之火，但会赠予你你渴望的尼古丁、焦油还有精液。＂</p><p>路西法抱住康斯坦丁向上颠了颠，遏制住了他下滑的趋势。一只手拖着康斯坦丁的屁股，另一只手从自己口袋里摸出了香烟，打开划出一根塞到了他的嘴里，又从康斯坦丁的口袋里摸出了他的打火机，看了看又随手扔到了地上，自己咬着他嘴里香烟的另外一头然后撤离，康斯坦丁感觉到了香烟燃烧起来，这恶魔唯一的优点就是随手都可以点烟了，但是他明明带了打火机！就在地上。</p><p>吸了一口烟的康斯坦丁感觉浑身舒爽，那种瘾君子得到他想要的东西的满足感是超越了很多事情的，使人感觉一切都很虚幻，眼前的人和发出的声音好像来自很遥远的地方，耳边充盈着温和而又杂乱的白噪音，就像一台收不到信号的电视剧。康斯坦丁甚至用腿蹭了蹭路西法的腰使自己的身体找到一个更合适的位置，要不是手掌被钉在十字架上他或许会抱住恶魔以获得更好的支撑，但是如果他的手是自由的，也就不需要恶魔的支撑了。</p><p>康斯坦丁的头上荆棘花环的刺让他无法将头靠在十字架上，只能微低着。路西法亲吻着他的额头。</p><p>＂我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意在地如同在天，赠我们每日饮食，免我们的债，如同，我们免别人的债＂</p><p>用舌头舔过额上的汗迹。康斯坦丁的味道是咸的，恶魔神经质的满意的点了点头。他需要时不时的帮康斯坦丁取出口中的烟，不然没有双手协助的康斯坦丁只能把烟从鼻子里面吐出来，就像一个烧开水的水壶壶嘴在一直冒气，那场景就很可笑了。康斯坦丁把烟吐在路西法脸上，路西法深深的吸了一口，这是康斯坦丁原罪的味道。路西法也是一个瘾君子，只是他上瘾的对象是眼前这个烟鬼灵魂的味道，这个抽了十来多年烟的老烟枪已经把香烟的味道刻入骨子里。</p><p>路西法享受着他最钟爱的灵魂呼出的二手烟，而属于他的灵魂主动把腿勾在他的腰上蹭来蹭去，内心膨胀的占有欲和满足感使他的眼睛由绿转红，身体某处的欲望也发生了变化。最直观感受到这点的就是挂在他身上的驱魔人。</p><p>事情就是这么回事，约翰已经三十多了，又不是纯情小男生，他当然会知道现在在他屁股底下竖起来的是什么，他为了避免短期的疼痛，陷入这种处境他也并不是没有想到。但他现在只想骂人。他想去住豪华的酒店，睡一万块钱一万的妓女，而不是在这里，在荒郊野外，被一个地狱来的老变态上。但是他妈的，他有选择吗？现在的他脖子上挂着沾满他口水的领带，上衣全部敞开着，衣服上沾满了花瓣花蕊还有自己的血，皮鞋在挣扎中掉了一只，另外一只正在被路西法脱下来扔在了地上。路西法脱下他的鞋袜后用手捏着他的脚踝，不轻不重的按压着脚踝的骨头，正当康斯坦丁觉得路西法可能要把他骨头捏碎的时候，路西法放过了他可怜的脚踝，用手轻轻的抠挖了他的脚心，这使得他一阵寒战。路西法向上提了一下康斯坦丁的腿，将注意转移到他的腰带上，抽开他的腰带把它挂在了十字架旁边。康斯坦丁希望他的皮带在接下来不会发挥任何用处。</p><p>由于两人的体位和十字架的限制，剩余的衣物并不好直接脱下。于是路西法打了一个响指，康斯坦丁衣物上的线自己像是有了生命从衣服上爬了出来，环绕着他的身体，在身上游走，甚至依恋的蹭了蹭他，最后掉在了地上停止了活动。康斯坦丁想：非常好，反正这身衣服也穿不得了。失去了线的牵引，他身上挂着的布片，有的已经掉在了地上，有的被路西法随手拂下，也跟随它的同伴而去。</p><p>路西法用手抚摸着康斯坦丁因少见阳光苍白的身体，抚摸着他的胸，他的小腹，揉搓着他的屁股，将他牢牢抵在十字架上，用牙齿撕咬着他的脖颈。路西法的手移动到康斯坦丁的要害，轻轻的弹了一下，便用手裹住上下撸动，康斯坦丁的呼吸变得急促起来，想抓住什么，但由于双手受限，只能虚抓。路西法卡住康斯坦丁的身体，把另一只手的手指塞到康斯坦丁嘴里</p><p>＂舔湿它，为你父亲舔湿它，否则，我们就要用你的血来润滑了，为了你好＂</p><p>康斯坦丁脾气上来的时候是很桀骜的，但怕死的时候也是真的。他还年轻，刚刚治好了肺癌，他不想因为惹恼了路西法，被恶魔日死在这个十字架上，况且能让自己好受一点为什么不去做呢。康斯坦丁含着对方的手指，任由对方在他口中肆意横行。他跟小警察说的不是真话，接触多了，他也依然不能适应地狱的味道，尤其是现在，口中的异物外加硫磺的味道使他生理性干呕。对方把手指从口中抽出，让他松了一口气，接着放入了另一个地方，康斯坦丁高悬在空中让他完全无法放松容纳路西法的手指的进入。</p><p>＂放松，亲爱的，接纳你该接纳的＂</p><p>康斯坦丁深吸了一口气，路西法照顾他要害的手转而去揉搓他的屁股　这的确很有效，在路西法咬着康斯坦丁嘴唇的时候，他已经伸进去了两个手指。康斯坦丁觉得自己浑身热了起来，不知道是由于身上的伤口发炎发烧，是因为恶魔施了什么魔法，还是单纯的生理反应。这使得路西法手指的侵入变的更加容易。路西法将自己硬物抵在康斯坦丁的屁股处摩擦。</p><p>＂想要我吗，康斯坦丁＂</p><p>上位者一直有这种毛病，他只在乎他想说什么，他们总是发问，却从不倾听。路西法根本没也并不在乎得到康斯坦丁的回答，便挺身进入了对方的身体，他向上挺弄使康斯坦丁结结实实的撞在十字架上，身体晃动的幅度使得约翰的头前后摇摆不可避免的会撞到十字架上。疼痛让康斯坦丁咬着自己的嘴角。他觉得他头疼欲裂，屁股也裂了，像一个装鲜血的漏斗一样到处在流血。路西法不充分的润滑和粗暴的动作像是把康斯坦丁放在了海面惊涛骇浪的小木板上。他随着风浪的动作被迫摆动着自己的身体，并希望自己的木板不要散架。鲜血的出现让润滑变的更加充分，虽然不想承认，但康斯坦丁的身体正在接纳恶魔的入侵，并起了反应。痛楚和快感是同时存在的，双重的刺激把康斯坦丁搞的错乱。他发出轻声的呜噎也被恶魔堵在了口中。</p><p>康斯坦丁是什么时候回吻的呢，我想是他发现恶魔的舌头有麻痹疼痛的功效。这是地狱之主的小技巧，他总能成功。怕疼的爱人总会超出他意外快的爬回他身边。</p><p>“父，请治愈我的疼痛，消除我的罪恶，恶魔强迫我，引诱我，迫使我，请解救我”</p><p>“孩子，你活在谎言里，你沉浸其中，永远也上不了天堂”</p><p>路西法钟爱这具身体和里面的肮脏灵魂，他永远上不了天堂，路西法在康斯坦丁身体里抽插，疼痛和紧张同样会使康斯坦丁变的可口又紧致。而背抵十字架的康斯坦丁仅靠着路西法作为支点，这使得路西法能进入很深的地方。</p><p>“约翰享受它吧，既然你现在无法反抗”</p><p>康斯坦丁开始随着路西法的节奏摇晃，使自己更适应这场粗暴的性爱，这使得路西法更加兴奋，而松开了揉搓着康斯坦丁屁股的手，失去支撑的康斯坦丁把恶魔夹得更紧。这引得恶魔发出满足的叹息</p><p>＂约翰，我的孩子，我想我们以后可以多来这么几次＂</p><p>路西法轻咬着驱魔人的乳头，语意模糊的说，双手则抚摸着对方的腰际，向上用手来回抚摸数着他肋骨的数量，恶魔并非不知道人类有多少肋骨，他熟知人体构造，只是他对这项活动乐此不疲。康斯坦丁消瘦的身体不知道对路西法有什么魔力，他渴求着，永远也觉得不够。路西法没有食人的低级趣味，但有那么一次或者两次，他想生吃了康斯坦丁，以致他们可以融为一体，约翰将再也逃不掉，但每每想到这样做的结果，无尽渴望却更加无法满足。我们只能慢慢来了，康斯坦丁，我们的时间还很长。</p><p>恶魔不知疲倦的的深入，这是极乐吗，是痛苦吗，是罪恶吗，是无法逃避的宿命吗，没有人可以回答。康斯坦丁希望恶魔可以照顾到他前面，恶魔的恶趣味总是这样，他希望看见他求他，无论是因为什么事情，无论是自愿还是强迫，他喜欢看见康斯坦丁的哀求，他喜欢听到康斯坦丁的呜噎。</p><p>＂我求你，路。＂得不到抚慰的欲望使人类开口了。</p><p>路西法从善如流，一边顶弄着他，一边用手帮他撸动。</p><p>＂康斯坦丁，地狱神探康斯坦丁，你看到你一直想去的天堂了吗？还是看到了地狱呢？＂路西法在他耳垂边低语，咬住他的耳垂，将舌头伸进他的耳朵，那种黏腻的触感让他想到了夏天暴雨后的地上的蜗牛留下的痕迹。路西法在用舌头操他的耳朵，他却在想蛞蝓、牡蛎和章鱼的触脚。</p><p>无论他承认与否。路西法唱着地狱的歌谣，用地狱的老二，将康斯坦丁带上肉欲的天堂。</p><p>康斯坦丁射在了路西法手上，俩人身上都不由的沾上了一些。路西法用沾满精液的双手抚摸着康斯坦丁的脸，＂准备好迎接我的赠予了吗？＂随后的插入变的更加激烈，粗糙的十字架磨着他的背部，穴口被对方的肉刃进进出出。康斯坦丁用身体感受着恶魔的律动，感觉着地狱的嘶吼。肚皮上的凸起显示着他容纳下了什么。看见这一幕的他不由得吞咽口水，他甚至想用手去抚摸那个跳动的凸起。恶魔最后的冲击将这个想法泯灭在了他的低吼里面，恶魔邪恶的种子撒在了驱魔人体内。</p><p>路西法退了出来，松开康斯坦丁的腿，看着他被操弄的穴口暂时还不能闭合，将他的腿垂下，把自己的白色西装围在他腰上，这样才像话嘛。驱魔人体内的精液由于没有阻挡，顺着大腿内侧潺潺流下。</p><p>一个受难完整的圣子出现了。</p><p>＂被恶魔强迫堕落的我主耶稣嘛，你可以把你身上的精液变成酒吗，血液也可以，恶魔最大的优点就是在这方面不挑食了。＂</p><p>路西法对着他的杰作满意的对着上空点了点头，他永远是我的灵魂。</p><p>分割线</p><p>可以的话，路西法想建一个游乐场就在这里，把他最爱的灵魂放在一个大笼子中央，就像现在这样把他钉起来，他就再也跑不了了。路西法想他可以每天在旁边售票，会有很多恶魔愿意来看他的小　约翰。</p><p>但地狱之主内心超过了这种恶趣味的便是他的独占欲。这是他的灵魂，其他恶魔休想指染一分半毫。</p><p>放纵自己的小爱好是无关紧要的，但面前的驱魔人状态却是有些差，脸色透明的好像要升入天堂，结痂的伤口在迸裂鲜血，路西法则拿出了两个小酒杯，甩到了地上，用来接住他的血。</p><p>“浪费可耻哦，节俭是地狱的优良传统”</p><p>康斯坦丁从来不知道地狱有这种美德。</p><p>血淋淋的康斯坦丁最美味了，恶魔回想起上次驱魔人割腕的手腕，握着他流血的手将他带回地狱的美好瞬间，伤口的触感让他兴奋不已，握住伤口让血流的更多，他甚至想撕开他的伤口看着更多更多的血涌出来。那真是一场美好的回忆，曼妙的性爱，一言不发的驱魔人，因为肺癌的原因止不住咳嗽，艹一个肺癌晚期患者居然比他想象的美妙百倍，在自己的帮助下他似乎要把自己的灵魂都咳出来，过分负荷的康斯坦丁趴在他的胸口喘息，胸口一起一伏，两人异常亲近，当时的康斯坦丁异常的顺从，即使路西法动作粗鲁性癖糟糕，对方也一味承受，当时的路西法以为是驱魔人的认命和讨好，对地狱之主的谄媚。当时的路西法已经想好他要将康斯坦丁带回去的数不清个计划，但是他欺骗了他。看看现在，谁在他手上。</p><p>康斯坦丁总是在受伤，各种驱魔的仪式都需要鲜血，眼前的恶魔更需要他的鲜血来满足自己永无止境的欲望。他的鲜血里面没有令人上瘾的东西，但康斯坦丁的灵魂却的确如同颠茄一样让恶魔麻痹自我，疯狂追寻。这是一种灵魂深处的瘾。</p><p>当它充斥的时候，恶魔想听到康斯坦丁的尖叫，想得到他的屈服和他的负隅顽抗，想将他狠狠贯穿，看他在欲海沉浮，感受着他的主动给予和被动承受，完成他们一同奏响的通向地狱的淫靡的乐章，路西法曾经是一个好乐手。</p><p>滴、答，滴、答，血液落进杯中的声音在寂静的荒野里是那么的大声，康斯坦丁似乎能感觉到回音，他甚至发现自己的心跳与血液落下的声音一同跳动。</p><p>路西法轻快的伸手捞起一只杯子，这可比平时礼拜时的圣血葡萄酒好多了，路西法舔了舔嘴角，用手摩擦着杯壁，而后将其一饮而尽，砸了咂嘴。</p><p>＂为了避免你失血过度，daddy　lu，把自己喜欢的饮料送你喝＂</p><p>隔空取来另一只杯子，路西法同样倒在了自己的口中，随后吻上了康斯坦丁的唇，撬开他的牙关，把血又渡了回去。这非常符合医学常识，康斯坦丁嘲讽的想。血液夹杂着金属的锈味，在两人口中蔓延。</p><p>这场无尽的梦魇才刚刚开始。恶魔的精力旺盛，康斯坦丁感觉到了对方的阴茎在他大腿恻蹭动，路隔着围在他腰际的白色西装将手伸了进去，掐着他大腿内侧的软肉，并用手轻轻一划，划了一个十字，康斯坦丁感觉有液体顺着大腿流下，这时始作俑者啄了啄他的肩窝。</p><p>＂只是小标记，亲爱的，会一直记录我们在此处的欢愉。＂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 撒旦的邀请</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>过于锋利的东西切开肉体的时候，身体是迟钝的，它感觉不到自己的变化，但鲜血已经流出。通常被纸切割到手指鲜血渗出，用舌头吮吸手指上的鲜血，伴随着被割伤的这一认知这时才会感觉到尖锐的刺痛。路西法现在就到了用舌头吮吸手指这一个步，蹲坐在康斯坦丁面前，用手将他的双腿压到他的胸前，这时的康斯坦丁双腿大开，一派曼妙的风景直接展露于前，这是来着更深的地狱的无声邀请。于是从不拒绝盛宴邀请的路西法细致的舔着他大腿伤口流出的血，吮吸着刚刚他划出的伤口，直到伤口不再流血，恶魔的舌头一路向下，在他敏感的大腿内侧轻吻啃咬，像一条黏腻的响尾蛇在他的领地上嘶嘶作响。忽然这条响尾蛇咬住了他猎物半软的阴茎。康斯坦丁可以感觉到那温暖湿润的触感，尽管在这种处境下，人类身体的本能还是让他沉浸在这种欲望之中。恶魔灵巧的舌头蹭过他的龟头，上面残留着上次释放的痕迹，而现在它又开始吐出淫液。地狱之主在为他咬的这个事实让他有些兴奋，兴起的欲望让他想扶住路西法的头，让他更加深入，而自己钉在十字架的手掌告诉他战略性妥协，约翰。而节奏把握在对方手上的失控感着实令他有些着迷，如果忽略恶魔的皮相，也许他更适合被丢去红灯区什么的，毕竟他的技巧是那么的让人沉迷。在迷迷糊糊的温暖触感中，对方舔着他的阴茎照顾着他的囊袋，这过程并不激烈，但足够情色，毕竟他们有足够长的时间。康斯坦丁射在了恶魔口中，路西法舔了舔嘴角站起身他站了起来将康斯坦丁的双腿扛到肩上，含着他的精液与其接吻，尽管他们已经交换过无数次的液体，但该死的，康斯坦丁又不想路西法一样得了什么不吃精液会死的病。驱魔人的摇头拒绝使得液体滴滴答答黏黏糊糊的落在两人之间，嘴角、胸前，但大部分还是喂进了他的嘴里，并让他仰头咽下。</p><p>大腿内侧又被路西法轻轻划了一个口子，康斯坦丁轻声惨叫。</p><p>＂嘘，小声点，爱的标记，亲爱的康斯。＂恶魔的声调拉长，显得变态又黏腻</p><p>话音未完，斯还未在空中飘散。路西法的手又抚上了康斯坦丁的屁股，到处游走，刚刚被操弄的洞中还残留着他的精液，而他手指的移动让康斯坦丁穴口忍不住抽动，身体的反应总是背叛他的真实意图。</p><p>＂你起反应了，康斯坦丁，你渴望我的阴茎吗？＂路西法下流的挺了挺自己的胯，将硬的发疼的阴茎戳在他的股间，已经在分泌着精液，使得他的股间湿的一塌糊涂。</p><p>听到对方几乎没有响音的咽口水声，路西法咧开嘴笑了。</p><p>＂我就当做这是害羞的约翰的邀请了＂</p><p>进入的过程并不艰难，血液、精液和之前的开拓，路西法好像是第二次进入别人家的强盗一样，驾轻就熟，当然这不是第二次，这是他们数不清的媾和中的其中一次。</p><p>康斯坦丁就像一枚烂熟的桃子，温暖湿润又紧致。用手抠挖是软的，用坚硬的肉刃捅进去是软的。身体是软的，心是硬的。</p><p>也许我应该操进他的心，看看他的心到底是什么样子的。路西法顶弄着对方，在扶着他的身体抽插时想。</p><p>康斯坦丁的被对方的进入搞的酣喘连连，眼角流出生理性的眼泪，身体里传出酥麻的感觉，又抑或像电流。被动的承受让他的感官放大，他感觉着他体内的阴茎的跳动，像一颗地狱的心脏，仿佛屁股里面塞着整个地狱，他恍惚的想。</p><p>恶魔像路边的打桩机一样不知疲倦任劳任怨，穴口的软肉随着进出翻飞，恶魔稍微放松一下对康斯坦丁身体的掌握，没有支点的康斯坦丁就会被迫夹紧对方的肉棒，这个游戏路西法玩起来乐此不疲的同时又在他耳边淫词浪语。紧张的康斯坦丁出于无意识的极速收缩带给路西法无上的快感。这种地狱式的快乐，路西法想，他做天使的时候是享受不到的，赞美地狱。赞美康斯坦丁的屁股，他拍了一下他口中所赞美的东西，对方被突袭无意识的紧缩让他满足的慰叹一声。种子撒在了康斯坦丁的身体最深处。</p><p>分割线</p><p>再次释放出来的路西法，用手滑动抚摸着康斯坦丁大腿内侧的伤口，又在之前划的一横上加了一竖，他的大腿上现在有两个十字伤口，这代表着他们已经经历了两次粗暴的性爱，或者用路西法的词语，这两个十字记录了他们两次的欢愉，单方面或双方面的欢愉。</p><p>路西法围在康斯坦丁腰际的白西装被堆到腰上弄的皱皱巴巴，随着路西法将康斯坦丁的一条腿放下，另一条腿压在胸前的动作，西装垂了下来挡住他一半的下身，半遮半掩，而不知有意无意白西装胸花的部位正好半掩着驱魔人的阴茎，而之前划开的伤口，血液正好落在他的胸花上。从路西法抬高的一侧看，这是一种属于自己标记物的诱惑。掩盖着的东西总是比大咧咧摆在你眼前的有诱惑力，象征着秘密和藏污纳垢，是欲望和暗中的私语。路西法将头埋在康斯坦丁的颈间蹭了蹭，用鼻尖划着他的脖颈，绕着圈圈，以至于蹭得对方移动躲闪。这种可爱的气氛让人痒到想对着阳光打喷嚏，路西法勾起了嘴角，又用嘴角蹭了蹭他的脖子。</p><p>而另外一个人的处境却不如恶魔这么轻松快活，他的背被十字架磨的生疼，偶尔的碰撞使他头上的桂冠刺激着他的头皮血流到脖子上，手掌骨头碎了，路西法的头发在他脖颈上蹭动使他发痒想远离又移动不开，白色西装在裸体上蹭动，衣服和织物的摩擦，由于恶魔阴茎的离开，失去阻挡的肉穴中液体又流了出来，路西法还分开了他的双腿，液体在腿边蜿蜒向下又湿又滑还让人生痒。疼痛和痒意的刺激使得他完全失去了冷静。他想揪着恶魔的头发从他头旁丢开，只要他的手能从这个十字架上休息一下，用路西法的白色破布擦去腿边令人发痒的液体，他觉得他什么要求都能答应，但是没有恶魔来跟他交换条件。恶魔也许能听见他的心声，或许觉得他的许诺过于轻易而显得虚假，于是假装听不到。</p><p>路西法压着他的腿轻吻着他的膝盖，一只手握着脚踝依次握着四个手指又放开，反复碰触着他脚踝的皮肤和对于恶魔来说很脆弱的骨骼，另一只手则以几乎相同的频率按压着康斯坦丁的乳头。也许部分听到了康斯坦丁的内心独白，路西法从他的脖颈处抬起头，滑稽的是路西法的鼻头上粘着他的鲜血，就像马戏团里的红鼻子小丑。</p><p>路西法稍微用力按压了一下约翰的腿，身体向他倾了过来，在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，将手担住康斯坦丁高抬在胸前的腿扶着身后的十字架，用额头摩擦着他的膝盖。看着他由于自己手臂移动腿抬高微微颤动的阴茎和他灌满精液的身体。</p><p>这是康斯坦丁，他一直想得到的康斯坦丁，他似乎得到了，但内心未被填满的部分却越来越大。这还不够，他想的更多。他想要康斯坦丁，但是为什么还不够。</p><p>他啃咬着康斯坦丁的皮肉，这是真实的，他的肉体是那么软，操起来是那么可口。驱魔人在他身下失去抵抗能力任他予取予夺，他想对他做什么都可以。这种快感以至于他已经模糊了一次又一次在脑海中咒骂康斯坦丁时赌咒要对他做的事情，他说过要把他撕成碎片，要折磨他直到世界末日的。</p><p>路西法想把驱魔人的肉体揉进自己的灵魂里，告诉地狱，他得到了康斯坦丁。但这哪有现在做的事情快活，他抵着康斯坦丁毫不设防的躯体，用自己的阴茎抵住对方的，决定把他抛弃的一系列康斯坦丁地狱招待计划，一一在他耳边重复，两人间的情调，不是嘛。</p><p>路西法从来不束缚自己的欲望，但是面对这样的康斯坦丁他却不知道应该如何是好。他想撕碎他，让他痛苦，让他尖叫，但这其中夹杂着一股甜腻的爱意，他想接触他，渴望离他更近，即使把他抱在怀里还不够，即使进入他的身体还不够。这种渴求只能通过一时肉体的接触暂时缓解，当路西法在他身上蹭弄时，内心充满了平静的疯狂。恶魔脑海里充满了混乱的想法，他想用手掐住康斯坦丁的脖子直到他停止呼吸，想掏出他的内脏让盘桓的渡鸦啄食他的脑子，想在康斯坦丁身上凿无数个洞。但路西法只是亲了亲他的膝盖。</p><p>将手指伸进康斯坦丁的肉穴内，手指的搅动让他发出水渍声，折起的腿使他在路西法手下一览无余，康斯坦丁感受着体内作乱的手指，同时路西法的胳膊刻意碰触他的大腿内侧，一边研磨。手指在康斯坦丁里进出抠弄，康斯坦丁的肠液也随着路西法的动作流在了他的手指上，与路西法的精液混在了一起，水渍声在安静的郊外下显得格外清晰。</p><p>＂我的耶稣基督大人，你这里在流水。这也是圣子的神迹吧，我猜。你还知道自己是谁吗，我的甜心。＂</p><p>路西法一边说话一边色情的用手指搅动，他的话使康斯坦丁忍不住抽缩。康斯坦丁紧紧裹着路西法的手指，抽动的肠道内壁温柔的挤压着他的手指，手指在他身体里的温暖触感路西法愈发硬了起来。路西法跳动的阴茎在康斯坦丁的大腿跟蹭着，前液被路西法涂在他大腿的伤口上，顺着伤口的纹路描绘。</p><p>＂而我们的圣子什么时候会舍弃他无谓的矜持，主动提出跟他的父亲在一起呢＂</p><p>路西法颠了一下康斯坦丁，把阴茎与它该进去的地方靠得更近。</p><p>＂说你要我，康斯坦丁。正如我无数次说出口的那样，我要你，康斯坦丁。约翰，康斯坦丁。说你同样渴望着地狱，康斯坦丁。说呀。＂</p><p>路西法的阴茎在康斯坦丁的屁股上戳来戳去，描绘着它要进入的洞口的轮廓。这使康斯坦丁想起以前看的恐怖电影，你知道剧情很烂俗，接下来会有人被刺穿，但关键是什么时候，他永远不会在你做好准备迎接的时候。你感觉你做好了十足的准备迎接突如其来的冲击，但你并没有。路西法在康斯坦丁出现一丝恍惚的时候挺身，多次的性爱让康斯坦丁在没做好准备的时候依然容纳下了路西法的巨物，而高抬的腿使两人的接触更加深入，康斯坦丁被一次次的挺进搞的意乱神迷，而垂下的腿出于本能主动勾起了路西法的小腿。路西法总是爱着对方这种无意识的被迫小主动，并乐于制造自己的乐趣。</p><p>康斯坦丁的身体随着恶魔的活动摇动，酥麻的快感遍及全身，对方完全主动的侵犯让他如同一只狂风暴雨下的小船，近乎散架的身体尖叫着，但快感却是源源不断从两人接触的地方传来。恶魔在他耳边的呢喃无疑加剧了这种刺激，每当康斯坦丁想要反唇相讥时，恶魔就用舌头堵住他的嘴，这是对待一个魔法师和骗子最有效的办法－让他失去咏唱的能力，让他的嘴里塞着自己的阴茎和含不住的精液则不失为一个更好的主意。</p><p>＂约翰，如果你此时此地在我面前施法，我就把你串在身后的十字架里，知道吗？＂恶魔用手拍着康斯坦丁的脸，捏着他的下颌，看着他失去聚焦沉迷于欲望的眼睛和由于自己的冲击而半张的嘴。</p><p>＂哦，地狱呀。＂</p><p>路西法是个混蛋，康斯坦丁早就知道。康斯坦丁总会把事情搞糟，他自己也完全清楚。他邀请恶魔来拯救世界的时候，可从没对恶魔做出这样的邀请。康斯坦丁总归有办法的，在他被撞的晃来晃去的时候，他如同煮熟的麦片粥的脑袋里充斥着乐观的想法和无数即将脱口而出的谩骂。</p><p>但被控制着下颌的恶魔人却看起来低眉顺眼的无比顺从，他缓慢的闭合眼睛又睁开，头微微移动，示意他懂了。有机会逃跑的话，不用他就是路西法。</p><p>看见他的反应，路西法咧嘴一笑。</p><p>真诚与否并不重要，他从不期待康斯坦丁心里对他存着丝毫敬畏，毕竟驱魔人对地狱的把戏了解的太多。而他对驱魔人的把戏也了解的太多，不过比起骗术，路西法了解的更多的是，这个小骗子的身体。他无数次的探索着这具近乎完美的躯体，年轻而又罪恶的身体。以他对康斯坦丁的了解，他知道驱魔人并未办法摆脱这种桃色危机，康斯坦丁并无法阻止路西法把自己的阴茎放在他想进入的地方，收缩穴口是徒劳的，紧致的肠道更使他们的媾和变得更加刺激和充满诱惑。但恶魔总是自信过头，谁又知道呢。</p><p>路西法的鼻息向康斯坦丁喷洒着热气，带着硫磺的味道，接触到康斯坦丁赤裸的身体。他坚挺的肉棒狰狞又淫邪，这多像是地狱之物，或说，这本就是地狱之物。而这地狱之物抵在想上天堂的人的肉体之中摩擦。那经络的跳动，贴在康斯坦丁私处，隐晦的欲望在升起，他觉得自己的下身在跳动，随着血液的循环，随着路西法的下流移动。仿佛自己在身下长了另外一个心脏，它们共享着两个人的血液循环，响若擂鼓。甚至二人心跳的频率也在缓缓地接近一致。路西法还是未经允许的进入了康斯坦丁，这不意外，这不是第一次也不会是最后一次。恶魔总是这样不请自来，从不敲门，施以暴力，并无法抗拒。</p><p>细碎的快感在康斯坦丁的身体内集聚，被大力的动作操弄的发木的屁股，依然源源不断的散发着热烈的欲望。康斯坦丁接受着来自地狱之主的馈赠，夹杂着无尽的恶意和欲念。来自身后的刺激使他的阴茎翘的老高，随着路西法的挺动而在空气之中摇摆，蹭着路西法的白色衬衫，康斯坦丁想要安抚自己却无法做到，可怜的阴茎在摇晃中吐出一点液体，却由于缺乏爱抚无法彻底释放。蹭着衣服的触感使他更加敏感，想要抚摸和温暖的肉体的安抚。而面前的恶魔显然两者都不愿意给他。</p><p>＂看看可怜的康斯坦丁，求我吧，恳请我，说出那个带魔法的单词，一切都会好的。包括你这里的疾病。＂</p><p>路西法用大拇指划过康斯坦丁的龟头，用指头研磨。康斯坦丁想要少许移动身体迎合他的手指，却被按住，他只能依靠对方抽插时，忽然靠近的身体缓解。作为一名正常成年男子的欲望让他想贯穿进入什么，但残酷的事实摆在眼前，他正在被进入，被迫浑身赤裸，被侵犯隐秘的领地。对方给了他一块遮羞布缠在他的腰上，而这更像是一种主权的炫耀，在身体上插上自己的旗子，半遮半掩的遮羞布只是迎合了对方的情趣。</p><p>路西法掘进康斯坦丁的身体，开发着他，期待着得到回报，阴茎就像一条高高立起的蛇在攻击它的猎物，凶猛的进攻，滚烫的却带着爬行动物惊悚的寒意。而这条身体里面的蛇，并没有伸出它的獠牙，而是将自己白色的液体吐给了康斯坦丁。这时的冲击也使他凭借对方的深入靠后面射了出来。</p><p>路西法伸手刮了一点蹭在他衬衫上的来自康斯坦丁的东西，沾着在他大腿内侧又画了一个十字，血液渗了出来。</p><p>路西法眯着自己带有血色的眼睛，歪头看着康斯坦丁右侧的太阳，＂亲爱的我们的时间还很长。＂</p><p>分割线</p><p>撤下担着康斯坦丁腿窝的手臂，路西法站远了一点，惹得康斯坦丁一顿扑腾。</p><p>＂约翰，小约翰，我现在把你放下来，你要是表现的好的话，我就治好你手骨的伤，好不好。据我所知，这事你还是靠我比较方便，否则，我们可怜的康斯坦丁估计这一辈子也拿不好打火机了。＂</p><p>路西法一边说话一边摩擦着康斯坦丁的嘴角，将手指伸进他嘴里，缓慢的进进出出，下流地暗示着他期待的康斯坦丁需要做出什么样的表现才能让他满意。手指划下他的嘴唇，划过他的下巴，顺着肩膀到达手腕，最后到达它的目的地－钉着金属钉的手掌。钉子钉的很深，即使在刚刚剧烈的运动下也没有移动半分，路西法抚摸着手心，想着如果他穿过手心的洞，摇了摇头，扣了一下康斯坦丁的手心，把钉子起了出来，捞起康斯坦丁下坠的身体，又揽着他取出了另外一颗。康斯坦丁的两手虚搭在路西法的肩上，脚还没有沾地，被对方抱着转了半个圈。路西法忽然放手，本身晕头转向又虚弱失血的康斯坦丁没有站稳，一阵恍惚，几乎跌到地上，用手揽着路西法保持平衡，却压痛了掌心的伤口，发出了轻声的嚎叫，看得路西法勾起嘴角。</p><p>站稳的康斯坦丁把头上的荆棘花环没好气的摘下来扣在了恶魔头上。解开了腰上的西装，随手用来擦了一下股间乱糟糟的液体，将其抖开铺到了地上。站在西装上的康斯坦丁伸出手臂望着双手的惨状，似乎下定了决心。</p><p>路西法好整以暇的看着康斯坦丁缓缓地攀了上来，轻吻自己的额头和脸颊，带着毫无波动的神情，仿佛在亲吻一件死物，带着一种献祭的庄严感，康斯坦丁舔掉了他鼻尖的血渍，舌头划进了路西法嘴里，最后他们开始接吻。康斯坦丁的主动让这个吻显得更加甜美。路西法看着康斯坦丁微颤的双手在解开他上衣的扣子。</p><p>＂shit＂，康斯坦丁疼到放弃了这个想法，他转而用嘴叼开白色衬衫的扣子。</p><p>路西法瞧着康斯坦丁的脑袋一点一点向下移动，内心的欲望想直接摁着他，把自己的阴茎塞到他灵活的小嘴里，操他的嘴。耐心，路西法，耐心。进攻的康斯坦丁看起来风情极了，你不会想错过的，尤其在这种事情上。</p><p>康斯坦丁解完扣子站起来，勉强用手拂着路西法的胸膛将他的衣服脱了下来，穿在了自己身上，嗅了嗅。衣物蹭过背部的时候传来细碎的疼痛，他的背一定磨破了，该死的路西法。他近身向前，对着路西法的耳朵，低声道：＂说话算数？＂</p><p>＂你知道的，地狱的规则，我们总是如此。＂被康斯坦丁耳朵吹气的路西法硬了。康斯坦丁真想捶死这个精虫上脑的恶魔，就用刚刚那把小锤，凿烂他空空如也的脑袋，看看里面是不是只有精液。</p><p>冷静，约翰，你又不是第一天认识路西法。康斯坦丁伸出舌头舔路西法身上的黑色图腾，从脖颈开始一路向下，用手虚抚着路西法的胸膛。黑色的图腾蕴含着地狱的力量和热度，但不至于灼伤舌头，路西法的身体如同他的热切一样温度过高，康斯坦丁将身体贴在他身上稍微能缓解自己失去衣服的凉意，用腿蹭了蹭他高起的阴茎。康斯坦丁矮身屈身跪坐在路西法的衬衫上，微微直起身子，用嘴衔着抽出他的腰带。</p><p>＂满意你看到的吗，daddy　lu。＂康斯坦丁用脸蹭了一下对方的阴茎</p><p>路西法胯下正好对着康斯坦丁的脸，路西法看着对方淡然的表情，移动自己的阴茎在他嘴角描绘着，对方伸出舌头舔着自己的肉棒。神情圣洁而又认真，却在做这么淫乱的事情，康斯坦丁总是这样，他长着一张欺骗人的脸和一颗欺骗人的心，如果他穿上神父装他可以去传教，没有人会发现他是一个骗子，他天生长着一张救世主的脸，让人想将他毁掉，会有种如同毁灭世界的快感。路西法将手插进对方黑色短发中，看着他的腮帮因为含着自己而变得鼓了起来，康斯坦丁双手垂在身侧，钉子造成的伤痛使他在尽可能的情况下，避免接触到其他东西，这使他带着一种小心翼翼的节奏，眉头紧皱。</p><p>康斯坦丁深知你抛弃了自尊去做一些事情，如果再不做好，自尊也就更丢的没边了。既然已经开始了，让这个老变态一时高兴，治好他的手，只能靠他自己了。</p><p>路西法的欲望肿的发痛，但是耐心的他想看约翰难得一见的表现。康斯坦丁吐出口中的阴茎，抿了抿嘴，深深吐了一口气，温热的鼻息喷洒在路西法腿恻带来一丝凉意。康斯坦丁摸索着身下的西装从口袋里摸出了那包开封的烟，抖出一根叼在嘴里，烟头点了点路西法的阴茎。</p><p>＂不知道这里能不能借个火？＂路西法用手捏着下巴抬起康斯坦丁的头，指尖擦过烟嘴，火星冒了出来，烟草的烟从燃烧的地方升腾而起，康斯坦丁深深的吸了一口香烟的味道，既然不能用魔法只能靠尼古丁麻痹自己的神经。将烟圈吐在了路西法的阴茎上，烟圈穿过阴茎接触到路西法的身体好像冰雪遇到了水，瞬间爆开扩散。康斯坦丁又吸了一口，将烟塞到路西法的手里。康斯坦丁含着烟的嘴接触到路西法的龟头将其尽数喷在上面，同时含了进去，灵巧的舌头在碰触着对方的青紫的阴茎，康斯坦丁现在用嘴巴感受着对方的血液的跳动，充盈的鲜血随着血液循环都似乎涌到了这里。舌头用力的舔弄，并缓慢的进出。路西法杵在那里，抽着康斯坦丁塞给他的香烟，感受着身下人的服务。驱魔人用力的吞咽着，但由于人体的限制，他也并无法强迫使自己特别深入的含住路西法，在他控制之下的节奏只是浅浅的，同时照顾路西法的囊袋，就像一个纯情的妓女。这样的反应显然无法让路西法满意，他扶着康斯坦丁的头开始抽插，猛烈的撞击使得他的口水顺着嘴角流了下来挂起一道银丝。康斯坦丁被拽着头发接受对方高频率又深入的进出，这使他感到干呕，舌头被迫的卷动，对方的睾丸拍打在他的脸上，这让康斯坦丁有些自暴自弃干脆放弃对身体僵硬的控制，随着他的节奏，自己还能好受一点。随着撞击，康斯坦丁后穴中的精液流了出来，落在路西法的西服上。嘴被日的麻了的康斯坦丁感觉后穴在微微抽动，就像一个破布娃娃一样，逐渐眼睛失神。</p><p>路西法感觉到了强烈的刺激，告诉他的约翰做好准备，接受他的赠礼。康斯坦丁被射了一嘴，并被恶魔抬起下巴强制咽下。</p><p>“这才是我的乖孩子”，路西法用带着精液的阴茎拍打着康斯坦丁的脸。“不过你的表现强差人意，爹地不是很满意，现在帮我舔硬，等我帮你解决了，爹地就施展’神迹’治愈你的手。”</p><p>康斯坦丁觉得自己全身上下都是路西法的精液，他不想干了，但双手的疼痛使他屈服。他再次含起对方刚刚射过疲软的阴茎，恶魔的黑色图腾并没有延伸到这里。刚刚射过的阴茎明显更适合康斯坦丁的发挥，他几乎可以全部含住，虽然有一点困难。路西法看着对方辛苦的动作，觉得将他手治好，看他口手并用来照顾自己的欲望的设想的确是个很诱人的想法。</p><p>路西法并不是一个沉迷淫欲的造物，他只是格外渴望康斯坦丁。对方的动作、神情总是能够使他的欲望升腾，就像现在。他在肏对方温暖湿润的嘴看着他身上自己造成的痕迹，他是我的，都是我的，这灵魂，这肉体，他的痛苦和快乐都应该属于我。</p><p>被含的硬起来的路西法，用大拇指摩擦着康斯坦丁的眉心，弯下腰将自己抽了出来，推着康斯坦丁的肩头把康斯坦丁推倒在地上，欺身上前。康斯坦丁看着炫目的阳光和造成一片阴影的恶魔，主动张开腿环住了他的腰，蹭了蹭找到了一个合适的位置。路西法的没有任何多余的动作，直接一插到底。用手捏着康斯坦丁的手腕，捏着他的大腿，如同一头野兽，发泄着自己无处释放的精力。康斯坦丁感觉自己被一条蟒蛇缠住一般无法呼吸，而事实上却是他紧紧缠着一条蛇，沁着毒汁的毒蛇。那条毒蛇在自己身体里窜动，将自己的毒汁喷撒的到处都是。肉体感觉总是在欺骗自己，康斯坦丁体会着身体里集聚的快感，绝望的感觉升起，他在没有接触自己的阴茎的情况下释放了出来。路西法的手中的烟还没抽完，手中的香烟在刚刚的晃动中，些许掉落在康斯坦丁穿着的白色衬衫上，烧出了几个小洞，将烟头按在了他大腿上引起对方一声嚎叫。就着他的哀嚎，路西法在烟头烫出来的地方又划了一个十字。</p><p>路西法捧起康斯坦丁的双手，将舌头拍打着手指，一根一根的含住，舔着他的指甲骨节和掌心。那种肉体恢复的感觉酥痒又难耐，当他的舌头离开时，康斯坦丁的手掌已经感觉不到疼痛，贯穿的伤口消失，手心和手背上只留下钉子造成的伤疤，也是一个十字形状的。康斯坦丁知道他治疗不必如此，但刻意的下流是这个恶魔的爱好。在这期间路西法一直深埋在在康斯坦丁体内，缓缓抽动。</p><p>结束治疗后，路西法引导着康斯坦丁的手摸着两人连接的地方。</p><p>“现在我们要治愈这里，说谢谢亲爱的，不用客气。”</p><p>路西法拽着康斯坦丁的手摸着他手上十字型的疤，让他用手感受两人肉体上的亲密无间。揽起他的手挂在自己脖子上，进行着肉汁翻飞的冲击，酥麻的快感从身后传来，康斯坦丁脑海里放着灿烂的烟花，被路西法的阴茎钉在地上，手心随着揽着路西法反复的摩擦传来了燥热感，这种燥热的感觉顺着手掌传到了康斯坦丁的皮肤，渗入血液，他舔了舔自己干裂的嘴角，舌根也一样感到干渴，想要喝水，但似乎是喝水也无法解决的渴，脑子迷迷糊糊的，仿佛飘在云上这不正常。看着眼前的恶魔，忽然也变得不那么令人生厌。</p><p>康斯坦丁用力揽了一下路西法的脖颈，但力道没有他想象的用的那么大。</p><p>“路？”神情迷惑的康斯坦丁，由于咒语作用思维迟钝的康斯坦丁。瞪大眼睛看着路西法，疑惑自己身体起的变化。“水，给我水。”康斯坦丁似乎发狠一样掐住路西法的脖子，又舔了舔自己的嘴角，身体里的饥渴和干燥让他觉得他甚至可以喝下对方的血。</p><p>看着自己问色欲取的小咒语起了作用，康斯坦丁大腿环着路西法的腰，路西法就着康斯坦丁的手，把他拉了起来，路西法跪坐在地上，而康斯坦丁跪坐在他的腿上，凑近他的脖子，嗅了嗅，用舌头舔舐着，一口咬了上去。路西法现在有些觉得下的咒语有些过于猛烈，康斯坦丁小绵羊一样的那面在退散，他还从未见过这样的康斯坦丁。路西法从虚空中取出一瓶红酒，对着康斯坦丁的耳侧摇了摇。</p><p>“约翰，醒醒，你要的水，daddy　lu已经给你变成了酒哦”</p><p>听到水声，康斯坦丁的眼睛直直的盯着路西法的手，只见他咬开瓶盖，将瓶塞吐了出去，将酒倒在自己口中。这时的康斯坦丁有些发急，他伸手去够酒瓶，却被对方挡住。康斯坦丁眼见够不到酒瓶正要起身，被路西法按着肩膀摁下，还在他体内的阴茎被这一移动摁到了更深的地方，康斯坦丁惊呼一声，趴在路西法胸前，喘息。这使康斯坦丁意识到他想要的究竟是什么，是水吗？他舔着路西法嘴角的酒渍，撬开他的牙关去汲取他为他准备的酒，这似乎解渴。但身体升腾的热量使这杯水杯水车薪，他去跟路西法抢酒，两人的争抢使酒液撒了一身，而落在身体上的酒水带来的凉意和升华作用使他的身体变得凉快一些，于是他抢过那瓶酒全部倒在了两人身上，但这依然无济于事。他的干渴从身体各处传来。</p><p>“水，路。”康斯坦丁蹭着路西法的身体，茫然的要求着。</p><p>在这种小事上，路西法从不怠慢他的灵魂。伸手一挥，两人身侧摆满了各式各样的酒瓶，至于这些酒，平时驱魔人也许驱十年魔也买不起其中之一，但现在没人关心这些。</p><p>康斯坦丁伸手拿了一个，将瓶口对着十字架甩开，碎裂的玻璃渣溅了一地，他晃了晃破碎的酒瓶，听到里面仿佛有碎片撞击的声音，他仰着头对着瓶口隔空向下倾倒，身体的灼热似乎把他烧糊涂了。大部分的酒都顺着胸膛流了下来，带着酒瓶的碎渣，甚至向下顺着流过阴茎，流到大腿上。少量喝到的酒又被路西法从口中夺了出去。对方摸着他的胸脯，帮他清理身上的碎渣，用自己的舌头帮他舔舐身上的酒液。</p><p>只见康斯坦丁又拿起一瓶酒，作势要磕开，被路西法挡住瓶底，一脸无奈，伸手一指，瓶塞自己跳了出来，惹得康斯坦丁亲了他鼻头一口。一手揽着路西法，一手抱着酒瓶在他身上摇晃，口渴的感觉在缓解，就像沙漠濒死的旅行者遇见了绿洲，这种劫后重生的放松感，让康斯坦丁几乎哼起歌来，哼着之前路西法哼的调子。</p><p>路西法抱着康斯坦丁的腰，感受着对方在他身上摇晃，哼着下流的调子。</p><p>他觉得自己疯了，这么浪荡的康斯坦丁，真是。路西法捏了捏对方腰上的软肉，惹得他一声轻哼，移动了一下身体。真是可爱。虽然与他设想的效果有些不同，但意外的好用。</p><p>路西法摸着对方的喉结，看着他因为吞咽上下移动，由于喝酒喝的开心被恶魔打扰，康斯坦丁皱着眉头将手中握的酒瓶反向拿住，里面的酒液撒了一身，浇在两人腿间，而约翰手中的空酒瓶砸在了路西法脸上，摔开的酒瓶口被康斯坦丁抵在路西法脖子上。</p><p>碎的一身的玻璃碴子让路西法脸黑了下来，而砸破的额头又增加了一丝喜感。</p><p>“不要打扰我喝酒，渴。”说完康斯坦丁把破旧的酒瓶随手扔了，舔了一口对方脸上的鲜血。直到这时，康斯坦丁的脸上开始泛红，白色的肌肤带上了一丝粉嫩，他蹭了蹭路西法的脸。这时身体内对水的渴望已经完全消失。取而代之的是一种空虚的干渴，就如同一个空瓶子渴求被人装满，希望被触碰，被亲吻。</p><p>康斯坦丁发现被恶魔触摸的地方，变得很舒服，失去了这种痒意和渴望。这使得驱魔人整个身体都往路西法身上拱，就像一只渴求爱抚的猫，除了黑发的驱魔人没有喵喵叫，而是发出了难耐的呻吟。</p><p>康斯坦丁望着眼前的恶魔，眼神水润含着泪，身体集聚的陌生感觉让他发疯，而又无法自行缓解。康斯坦丁扶着路西法的手摸着自己的脸，这使他感觉温度稍降，引着他的手抚摸自己的胸膛。路西法手上的动作不甚积极，但心里乐开了花。</p><p>“约翰，求我，求我让你摆脱”</p><p>康斯坦丁歪头听着路西法的话，皱了皱眉，然后用嘴堵住了这个聒噪的源头，世界忽然清静了，约翰真聪明。</p><p>路西法接受着这个突如其来的吻，对方完全毫无技巧的啃咬让他眉毛挑起，并用手按着他的头将这个吻加深。</p><p>“哦，忘了他吧。”让宝贝求饶的机会多的是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 欢迎来到地狱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顺着康斯坦丁的意，路西法抚摸着他的身体，这让康斯坦丁时不时传来轻哼，路西法揉搓着他的肩头，用舌头轻咬着他的乳尖。康斯坦丁，左乳被路西法舔的水渍渍，挺立起来，而另一边缺人照顾，显得格外可怜，康斯坦丁自己用手胡乱揉了一下，却不得要领，于是将对方的头推到另外一边，示意他。双腿跪坐着的康斯坦丁虚抱着路西法的脖子，自己挪动身体，摇晃着自己的屁股，深深浅浅的被抽插着，路西法偶尔的深入，让他传出甜腻的声音。身体里的火越烧越旺，他将双手交叠在一起，撞击着路西法的身体，他身体受到魔咒的影响，出于一种兴奋到崩溃的边缘，脖子向后仰着，呈现出一种完美的弧度，如同被猎枪射中濒死的天鹅对着长空发出最后一声哀鸣时伸展的角度。这种性奋灼烧着他的脑子和屁股。渴望做些什么，但理智一起被烧毁的康斯坦丁，丢失了所有的性爱技巧，使路西法想起自己在门口养的那个三头小狗，只会绕着尾巴围着自己转圈圈，讨要食物，嘴里发出呜噎，而乖狗狗总会得到它想要的。</p><p>摸了摸康斯坦丁的黑发，路西法的手帮康斯坦丁撸动着，恶质的恶魔并没有很积极的服务康斯坦丁的阴茎，而是细细密密的亲吻着他的全身。康斯坦丁挨着路西法的身体有种茫然的呆滞感，两人身上灼热的温度让他难以忍受的抓狂，他抄起地上一瓶瓶的高档酒瓶，全部倾倒在两人身上，尤其体温偏高的路西法是重点照顾对象，他拿起一瓶香槟迎头浇下，透明的酒液混合着身上的血渍顺着身体下流，酒的凉意并没有浇熄两人的浴火，湿漉漉的黑发贴在脸上，透露着一股怪异的美感。四处蔓延的混合酒香发散在空气之中，康斯坦丁拿着手中半满的酒瓶贴在自己额头上滚来滚去，然后随口饮下，并渡给了路西法，含着酒的舌头纠缠着，手中的酒瓶落在了地上，在地上打了个旋停住了。酒液带来的凉意被空气蒸发热度带着欲望重新席卷而来，康斯坦丁的小腿蹭在粗糙的沙砾上，大腿紧紧的夹着路西法的腰，性欲冲上头的康斯坦丁向后一坐，主动将自己深深钉在路西法的肉刃上一手扶着路西法，一只手撸动着自己的充血的欲望。由于不正常的高热使他全身痉挛，连带的他缩紧自己的肉洞，紧张的肠道按摩着路西法的阴茎。康斯坦丁略带急促的撸动将自己送了上去，而在他忍不住生理性抽动的刺激之下，路西法也将自己的地狱污秽之物注进了那滋生罪恶的温床。</p><p>路西法此时新鲜刻下的十字上渗出热腾腾的鲜血，流在了两人结合之处，与性爱之后的白浊混在一起，红白相间，好像人类的脑浆四溅的样子。</p><p>沉迷于色欲的康斯坦丁完全忽视了腿上的疼痛，他将自己拔了出来听见啵的一声，这是肉体和液体分离的声音，被阴茎撑开的穴口闭合不住，徒劳的收缩着，但从里面散发出的热量更加炙热，片刻的缓解带着更加强烈的空虚。</p><p>“路，填满我。”唇齿间咬不住呻吟，就连话语之间溢出的都是带着情欲的喘息，用自己的股间蹭着对方的阴茎，黏腻的液体纠缠在两人之间。</p><p> </p><p>康斯坦丁将坐着斜倚在十字架上的路西法推到了地上，双手撑着他的胸脯，俩人刚刚经过性爱的阴茎交叠在一起，相互摩擦。直直倒下去的路西法背抵在地面上，伸出手拍了怕康斯坦丁的脸</p><p>“约翰，”路西法边拍边说，“你驱魔人的意志力呢，亲爱的。”</p><p>路西法的手被捉住，康斯坦丁将脸埋在他手心里蹭来蹭去。舌头一即一离的接触着被抓住的手心，轻轻的搔动着恶魔的心。但恶魔受用的同时打了一个寒颤，他原以为只是助兴的小咒语。如今的康斯坦丁好像那些想爬上他的床的魅魔，这让他有些不甚美好的回忆，也不是说不好，地位的转变着实让他有些被动。康斯坦丁从掌心移到他的手指，将手指含了进去又吐出来。“你不是想要我吗？现在来做呀，只有现在，我是你的了。”哦，美妙的康斯坦丁，你会后悔说出这话的。</p><p>路西法撸动着靠在一起两人的阴茎，直到一起变硬。康斯坦丁推开路西法的手，一手按在他胸口上，一手摸了摸自己全是精液的屁股握着恶魔滚烫的肉棒，抬起自己的臀部，缓缓地坐了下去。这个过程缓慢而腐糜，身体的感觉无限放大，身体里的东西填满了情绪。但不久这些新鲜、愉快的感觉又变成了痛苦和惹人不满的感觉。他身体里明明塞着对方，肉穴满满当当的被塞着一根尺寸惊人的阴茎，但这种空虚感依然从每一个毛孔中散发出来。他坐在恶魔身上，隐晦的恶意在升腾。</p><p>“路，你已经没法满足你的灵魂了吗”</p><p>事实上，身体的反应是诚实的，他很快丢盔卸甲溃不成军，射精的刺激让他无声尖叫，抵在路西法胸口上的指甲无意识的紧缩将对方抠出血来，但精神上的迷幻使他无比亢奋处于一种不可名状的诡秘状态，他的身体恰好处于与身体完全相反的状态，越是被填满越是更加空，就像身体里面挖开了一个洞。生理上的应激期使他疲乏，他拄着路西法大口喘息拼命咳嗽，脚趾蜷缩，几尽抽搐，这时蠕动的内壁使路西法险失精关。而康斯坦丁精神上的要求使他大力的撞击着对方的身体，又引着自己的手摸上了自己疲软的阴茎，试图再次使自己硬起来。这就是色欲的魔力。</p><p>“噢，不，这可不好，我还不想你自己把自己玩坏。”路西法弹了弹舌头，决定解除这个咒语，色欲那小伙子可没告诉我会这样。也许我们到地狱之后在玩，毕竟这可真刺激。在性爱中失去主导权的讪讪的笑着。路西法双手抱着康斯坦丁的腰发起最后的冲刺，身体激烈的撞击，阴囊撞着康斯坦丁的屁股，发出啪啪的声音，急速而猛烈，捏的康斯坦丁的腰际青紫一片，迷人的喘息从康斯坦丁口中发出，带着情欲的热气。如同一股崩腾的河流流进大海一样，路西法的精液汇入康斯坦丁的身体，同它以前的同伴作伴。康斯坦丁拽着路的手指，来到腿间，引着他抚摸自己腿上的十字伤口。然后划在了路西法的腿上。</p><p>“记录我们的欢愉，路。”</p><p>康斯坦丁俯下身体，揪着路西法的乳头，对他说：“为了你最钟爱的灵魂，给我变个大胸美人如何。”</p><p>“哦，约翰。”路西法咬牙切齿，“你很好。”康斯坦丁完全没在意对方的神情和语气接住说：“我敢打赌这一定非常有趣。”</p><p>路西法抱住四处作乱的康斯坦丁的手把他拽到怀里，摁着。对方在他怀里蹭弄，故意蹭着他趴着的阴茎。</p><p>“怎么硬不起来了吗？我来帮你呀。康斯坦丁缠在路西法身上。”这个平时听起来完全美好的主意在当下这种情况下，让路西法的脸变得更黑。抱着双手乱动的康斯坦丁把他禁锢在怀里，路西法靠着十字架站了起来。</p><p>一手推开康斯坦丁，握着他的手点了点他的手心，将咒语挑了出来，扭动着的符文像是留恋着康斯坦丁的身体，不肯离开，在路西法路西法的威慑停止挣扎，被他一手甩在身后的十字架上，发出凄惨的叫声而后停滞在十字架上发出邪恶的红色光芒，最后变得黯淡。康斯坦丁听着那叫声皱了皱眉头，不顾被恶魔握着的双手一心往对方身上贴，用自己的大腿蹭着他的阴茎，一副失水的鱼的样子，整个身体往路西法怀里拱，用舌头舔着路西法的下巴向嘴唇移动。路西法挑出另外一只手的符文时，忽然感觉怀里人的僵直。</p><p>“哈喽，约翰。”路西法摇着自己手上的不安分的符文，跟清醒的康斯坦丁打招呼，又将其伸手抹在了十字架上。符文的尖叫声让康斯坦丁打了个寒颤。</p><p>“操你的，路。”康斯坦丁噙着一丝冷笑。</p><p>路西法一脸讪笑，“为了你的健康，亲爱的，我可不想再给你治肾。那么，看看现在是谁在求着让我操他呢。”</p><p>“那么是谁偷摸给人下咒，你最好是别给我解开。刚刚是谁说，哦，我们有三天时间。康斯坦丁望了一眼天边的太阳，日头距离他清醒的意识相去不远。现在三个小时还没到呢。地狱吹牛不上税吧，你到底行不行呀。”</p><p>康斯坦丁忽然的爆发大概源自于刚刚性欲完全抽离带来的厌世情绪以及记忆中自己趴在路西法身上求欢的样子，操蛋的世界，操蛋的路西法。介于路西法下咒的行为，康斯坦丁的怒气更甚。性欲的消失让他处于一种对万物的漠视和莫名的愤怒，康斯坦丁将愤怒毒汁一般喷撒而出，但冲动的行为没有考虑到自身被动的处境。</p><p>身体被忽然拉进，路西法掴着他的手。“鼻尖对着鼻尖。我到底行还是不行，当然要由我们的地狱神探自己用身体调查一番了。”</p><p>康斯坦丁双手被擒，像是被铁钳夹住一样，扭动身体也挣脱不开。于是开口吟诵咒语，结果被路西法封住了嘴，嘴巴的地方被黏住，没有办法发声，只能带来喉结的上下移动。</p><p>抱着康斯坦丁的肩膀将他转了半圈，路西法的头搁在康斯坦丁肩头。“安静，亲爱的，你的咒语没出口，我还可以收回我的惩罚，我想你不想被重新钉回十字架上吧。”</p><p>分割线</p><p>当路西法放开康斯坦丁的嘴时，得到的却是驱魔人的人类脏话。</p><p>于是路西法抱着康斯坦丁的腰将转身把胳膊架在十字架上，康斯坦丁两手下滑几乎支持不住，被路西法用身体止住落势，将腿卡在他两腿之间，抵着他的臀瓣。用舌头舔着他的肩胛骨，突起的骨头就像是艺术品一样，顺着脊髓一路向下，他的背上由于之前与十字架的撞击摩擦青青紫紫的全是挫伤，路西法舔了上去，并没有带来治愈，看似十分兴奋，实则带来失去皮肤保护的蛰痛，到腰重重的撕咬了一口，留下了一个青紫的牙印和康斯坦丁一声抑制不住的哀嚎，直到尾骨。抚摸着他的腰舔着他尾椎上的骨头，拍了拍他的屁股，在上面咬了一口留下了一个印记，抚摸着他大腿内侧的软肉，舌头还在向下。</p><p>康斯坦丁的心跳加快，浑身瘫软，双手几乎支持不住自己在十字架上的体重，完全依靠在身后恶魔的支撑上，不自觉舔了一下自己干裂的嘴唇。双脚离地的他被地狱领主完全的打开了身体，私处一览无余，因为过度的性爱而红肿的地方，在明知被人完全看到的情况下，羞確的止不住抽动，而前面的阴茎在时不时刮蹭在十字架上。路西法用手摸了摸那些褶皱，他们看起来那么神秘又具有吸引力。他凑了上去忍不住亲吻和用牙齿接触，舌头也深入到其中。</p><p>康斯坦丁环抱着十字架，被痛苦的快感折磨着，恶魔在舔着他的身体在用舌头进入他，恶魔的舌头过于灵巧，他知道如何讨好这具人类的身体，无论是激烈的抽插还是缓慢的深入浅出，人类的身体感受被完美的伺候着，身体感觉下一秒就要抽搐的死去，而精神却抽离在这一切之外。</p><p>身体的反馈是诚实的，他不光止不住发出声音，身体烧了起来，同时心口传来一阵痒意，想要被贯穿，想要得到更多，已经坏掉的身体下流的流着肠液，被路西法的舌头吸的泽泽作响，在空旷的地方显得声音格外的明显，这使约翰的耳尖生理性泛红，眼角挤出了几滴无谓的泪滴。这便是恶魔天然的优势，他能勾引出人类最恶质的一面，即使康斯坦丁某些时候比恶魔更加恶质。无论是性欲或者其他什么东西。</p><p>他觉得此时此刻如果路西法再说出那些下流话的话，他可能会发疯，会回抱着他，狠狠的骑跨在他身上，让他知道招惹一个逼急了的驱魔人是什么下场。但似乎擅长读心的恶魔技能开了小差，这次没有听到他的心声。他只是专心致志对付着那处让他如痴如狂的隐秘之所。他舌头倒是不会像阴茎那样深入，也与手指的灵活不同，是另外一种带着柔软的强硬的侵入。路西法的双手从背后环住康斯坦丁，掰着他的大腿，在腿根印下一道红印，随着自己的活动，伴着男巫的暗哼，上下撸动着他的阴茎。康斯坦丁的身体伴随着动作摇晃，脸颊擦在粗糙的十字架上，挨着它，自己发烫的脸和额头会稍微缓解一点，而这磨砺也能够使他不会过分沉迷，保持着一丝清明，手指抠挖着木质的十字架，但是却没有太大的力气。身下前后集聚的快感堆积如潮，双倍的刺激叠合在一起，他的大脑嗡嗡作响。他无法抑制的又在路西法的双手中释放出来，瞬间身体的快感流窜，使他夹紧了恶魔的舌头。</p><p>路西法将他释放的液体抹在了他的胸口，顺势捏了一下他的乳尖。提手握着他的腰，又在大腿内侧划了一个口子，鲜血的颜色还是那么诱人，却也没有康斯坦丁的灵魂诱人。顺着他身体的走势，路西法贴了上去，两人精密结合如同一体，将他的两腿分开自己将腿挤了进去。</p><p>舔了舔指尖的残余，路西法将自己的手摸上了康斯坦丁的脸，他还在高潮的余韵中，嘴唇微张，喘着粗气，鼻息的热度喷在路西法的手背上，堕天使拍了拍他的脸，将手伸进他嘴里，用手指戏弄追逐他的舌头。然后把自己的手附在了人类的眼睛上。在他耳边叫着他的名字，“康斯坦丁，my　boy”，啃着他的肩膀，用头发研磨着他的颈部。</p><p>一个挺身在他毫无准备，眼前一片漆黑的情况下他们又一次开始了这项最原始的运动，带着最初始的邪恶与纯洁，带着堕落与天堂的妄想。</p><p>他念着他的名，一遍又一遍，用下流又充满诱惑的腔调，仿佛在从他的耳边召唤他的灵魂，仿佛用这种方法可以把对方的名字连同肉体嚼碎，在他撞的细碎的呻吟声中，将他一次次吞到恶魔的咽喉里。</p><p>“我在天堂的时候经常看着上帝这么艹他的圣子就像如同我们如今这样，你知道吗？”路西法带着半真半假的口吻啃着驱魔人的背时这样说。“他就抱着十字架，你叫的比他还要大声，在这一点上，至少你就比他强，你比他更适合做一个禁脔，做我独占的玩具。”路西法的话带着甜腻的爱意和深层的冷意。</p><p>在灭顶的刺激下，康斯坦丁双手微张，脚趾绞在一起，几近抽筋，过于深入的姿势让他说不出话来反驳，无法视物的眼睛让感官更加集中在路西法说话时的吐息，他身上过高的温度和凶猛而又无情的插入。</p><p>最后的结果是我们抱着十字架的救世主大腿上又多了几个新添的十字伤口。</p><p>分割线</p><p> </p><p>路西法把康斯坦丁抱下十字架，手在约翰的手臂上摩擦着他的皮肤，康斯坦丁敞怀穿着路西法的衬衫，衣服对于康斯坦丁来说显得有些大，驱魔人在他怀里用力挣扎。</p><p>“你看就像我们上次见面一样，上次见面的时候我就是这样操你的，你还记得嘛，你的身体还有回忆吗，那一次我赐给了你新生。别这么不识好歹。你骗了我，我已经不生气了，这次，算扯平了。”路西法的语气柔和看起来很像哄小孩吃糖骗人上车的变态大叔，但似乎他哄的人觉得这糖不甜，这破车不想上。</p><p>被粘住嘴巴的驱魔人用力蹬腿想睁开他的怀抱。</p><p>“看看你，穿着我的衣服的样子多么可儿，好像完全成为了我的属物，不过这也是迟早的事情。”路西法的阴茎在对方股间摩擦，由于拼命挣扎，而更加容易戳到刚刚经过多次性爱洗礼的洞口。“我想好好疼爱你，别给我其他机会。”路西法隔着衣服咬在他的肩头。</p><p>“或者我给你肺里里面放点小东西你可能会消停点。”路西法抚摸着他平坦的小腹，在上面用指尖滑动。哦好的很，事情转了一圈又回到了开始的样子。可怜的约翰被放进了奇奇怪怪的东西，再来向他求饶吗。康斯坦丁被迫随着路西法回忆起他们上次激烈的性爱，伴随着集聚的痛苦和临近的死亡。那是绝望和牺牲带来的快感，彼时他可以用自己拯救了世界来宽慰自己，那么此时此刻他又在为谁牺牲呢，为他自己无谓的生命吗。不想死就是这样了，怎样不得活下去嘛。死了被拖到地狱更加任人宰割。</p><p>陷入人生迷思的康斯坦丁被路西法虚抱起来，双脚离地，“oh，really？again。”一手拦着康斯坦丁，一手摄来地上的香烟，放在嘴边亲吻。“看，这是你最爱的东西，尼古丁和死亡，亲亲它吧，我会把它重新放回你的肺里。”路西法拿着香烟挨了康斯坦丁的唇瓣旋即撤离，手中的香烟被浓缩变成了黑漆漆的物质，两只手都插进康斯坦丁的身体里面，将黑色的焦油尼古丁以及癌变物质塞进他的肺，并借此把他固定在半空中。路西法的坚硬在康斯坦丁股间伺机进入他的身体，就在这时路西法在他体内打了一个响指，嘴巴忽然恢复自由。心中堆积的谩骂被疼痛的尖叫代替，康斯坦丁的双手掐着路西法的双臂，指甲抠入血肉。如同窒息一般的疼痛如潮水般涌来，而对方不管不顾忽然的插入，使疼痛加倍。本来由于路西法的下流话半硬的阴茎软趴趴的低下了头。身后的挺弄比起上次祛除癌变更加缓慢和折磨，仿佛受刑。放进身体里面的癌细胞开始运作，在路西法的深入催动下，说真的他可以不用这么恶心的方式，迅速改变着这具重获健康的身体，脸色的苍白，青筋的暴露，瞳孔的泛红，还有身体内部的变化，迅速而激烈。</p><p>路西法比精密的外科手术医生更加了解他身前的这句身体，他知道如何让驱魔人感受到快感，在痛苦的同时，而又不至于过分极乐，这是折磨，带着爱意的折磨。</p><p>路西法抽出自己的手，环抱着他，离地的康斯坦丁不敢过分挣扎，被身后的恶魔的肉刃无情的鞭挞着。路西法真的喜欢这个，悬空的康斯坦丁紧的让人头皮发麻，快感在全身流窜。揽着康斯坦丁与自己贴的更近，带着细微挣扎的康斯坦丁，啊。这时，广阔的荒野除了康斯坦丁的尖叫和肉体撞击的声音，加上了另外一股声音，是康斯坦丁的咳嗽，重新得回癌细胞的康斯坦丁健康的身体瞬间灰败，癌细胞迅速侵占了这具身体，是如此的轻车熟路，他对剧烈运动的承受能力直线下降，他的肺承受不住这样狂暴的性爱，从喉咙散发出的痒意使他止不住想要咳嗽，而沉重的肺叶负担让他屈下了腰，而身后的剧烈撞击使他的咳嗽都无法连贯，那种被截在一半的咳嗽倒回到肺里，让他疯狂的想要划开自己的喉咙，咳嗽倒呛的口水逼的驱魔人流出来生理性的眼泪，是死亡的气息，是绝望的疯狂。剧烈的咳嗽抽离了康斯坦丁全身的力气，他扣在路西法胳膊上的手指甚至在痉挛。随着背后的撞击，康斯坦丁觉得自己的内脏被撞碎了，不然为何他会喷出一口血雨呢，血液在空中缓缓飘落，好像血夜伦敦常年弥漫的雾，这只是肺癌的错觉罢了。他经常性咳嗽的经验使他习惯性尽量深呼吸减缓自己身体的不适，但这同时使身后的恶魔更加受益。他甚至连求饶的话都无法从咳嗽的缝隙中溢出，喉咙生疼口水倒咽，在路西法悬空的顶弄下，自己的内脏仿佛就要从胸腔里跳出，从口中吐出。只有咳嗽和尖叫和不自觉抽搐的双腿，如此宛如窒息一般的快感下，康斯坦丁紧紧咬着路西法的性器使他比往时更加享受和深入这具身体，这如同灭顶一般的快感在死亡和病变的阴霾下显得更加难以言明。又是一个挺弄，试图深呼吸的康斯坦丁又被打断，心口上方针扎一样的疼痛，尖锐的痛苦叫声刺破了当空的晚霞和飘荡的流云，惊扰了栖息在枯树上的渡鸦，飞起的渡鸦的叫声在这里相得益彰，同样恼人，仿佛是死亡的呼唤。但疼痛中依然带着恼人的酥麻和痒意，身后的恶魔一次又一次戳着他的身体的隐秘之处，开发这那令人难以承受的欲望，就像是地狱中的火，一旦粘上，消骨销魂。</p><p>慢慢的咳嗽声中开始夹杂呻吟，病态的脸上出现了潮红，路西法刻意放缓了节奏，使驱魔人不至于因过烈的咳嗽晕厥，康斯坦丁处在一种病态的飘忽状态，精神控制力降低，神智甚至有些模糊，由于缺氧眼前有些发黑，而身体深处传来的强烈撞击带来的快乐宛如吸食大麻。身体开始放松，这种变化在他身体里面的地狱之主最能清晰感觉得到，如果说开始的康斯坦丁像一个坚硬的蚌，他试图在蚌上凿一个洞，得到里面的鲜美柔软的内在。那么他现在得到了。放松下来的康斯坦丁是软的，无论是身体还是内壁，抱着柔软的蚌肉，只想把他搅得一塌糊涂。紧张的收缩和带着性欲的蠕动是带有差别的，路西法咬着对方的耳垂，舔着耳朵的轮廓。</p><p>“约翰，我总能得到你，总能。”</p><p>激烈的刺激下驱魔人尖叫着射了出来，自己的小腹上一片泥泞。</p><p>人类的肉体几乎完全经不起诱惑，是那么适合地狱，适合盛放地狱的种子。就像现在，路西法抽出自己的性器将自己的种子射在了他的两腿之间。而被恶魔放下的驱魔人则眼前一黑向前倒去，被路西法及时接住，搂在怀里。</p><p>“我们的驱魔人现在好像遇到了一点小麻烦，就让你的爹地来解决吧，现在该是晚餐时间。”</p><p>被自己的咳嗽惊醒，康斯坦丁发现自己躺在路西法怀里，猛地起身弯腰抱着肚子咳嗽，他感觉自己的肺要被咳出来了。对方靠坐在十字架旁，用手敲打着自己的下巴，另一只手揽着他的背给他顺气，并乘机胡乱捏了几把。</p><p>“我在想我们晚上吃什么，有什么好主意吗，或者我们可以先泡个澡，毕竟你看看你一身的”，路西法没有接着说下去，但我们都知道他指的是什么，“用牛奶还是鲜血呢，还是牛奶吧，我可不想把我们可爱的约翰放在别人污秽的鲜血里，我只高兴看你自己流血。”</p><p>在康斯坦丁不注意的时候，旁边被放了一个浴缸，里面乳白色的液体跟周围灰暗的环境格格不入，粘稠的液体在浴缸中被风缓缓吹动，带着一种好像一层薄膜的光泽。路西法拦腰横抱起捧着自己咳出来的血的康斯坦丁，康斯坦丁顺手将血抹在了他的胸口，将手垂下，手脚随着路西法的移动而轻微晃动，癌症夺走了他大部分想要反抗的劲头，让他变得虚弱又厌倦。</p><p>路西法光着脚踏进眼前的浴缸，矮身将康斯坦丁橫担在浴缸上，自己垫在他身下。康斯坦丁仰头担在浴缸上，双手扶着鱼缸边缘，小腿在对侧的浴缸边缘横着，他将腿缩了回来，扭身伸腿跨坐在路西法身上用手掐着他的脖子，并未用力，只是虚握。路，有时我在想要是你死了呢，于我来讲，也不失为一件好事。过大的动作使浴缸里的牛奶四处乱溅，甚至溅到了康斯坦丁脸上，被路西法刮了下来含在了嘴里。</p><p>路西法伸手将其抱在怀里，猛地一拉使他虚握的手失去平衡，咳嗽声从身下传来，路西法吻住被口水呛到的康斯坦丁，交换了唾液的双方纠缠在一起。“别傻了，约翰，你需要我，我们心知肚明。除了我，谁会一听到你的召唤就出现呢，毕竟你的好友不是被你害上了天堂就是害下了地狱，我们社交失败的康斯坦丁只有善良的爹地路可以依仗。看看吧，除了我谁在乎你廉价又下贱的灵魂呢。”</p><p>“就像一只土狗一样，一叫就出现。”康斯坦丁看着得意洋洋的路西法，从牙缝里挤出这几个单词。谁知道呢，这家伙虽然性癖糟糕，但他容易并乐于受骗，尤其欲望上头的时候脑袋还不好使，康斯坦丁也不确认他能承受地狱换届后的下一位王，至少这位我们熟知彼此的弱点和欲望。</p><p>路西法呲牙一笑，“如果我像狗，那么被我这样对待的你呢，又算什么呢。”路西法掐了一下对方浅色的乳尖，白色的液体顺着身体划过。看看你的样子，康斯坦丁，没等话音落，路西法将自己的舌头送了上去，绕着他的乳晕开始转着圈舔上面的奶渍，随后含住用力吮吸，用牙尖摩擦，用一只手圈着对方的腰，不让他乱动，另一只手捏着对方的脚腕。</p><p>许久没有冒头的羞耻感涌上心头，在过去他主动选择、被动迎合的种种交媾下，他以为他的羞耻感已经随着自己的底线一样碎成了粉末。但当路西法刻意将白色乳液从他乳尖吸入口中的时候，感觉仅剩的骄傲和自尊也一并被恶魔之主吞入腹中。乳尖上传来的酥麻感使这种难言的情绪更加强烈。对方对他脚踝的控制使他不好着力，揽着他腰间的手强行抑制住他想要逃离的冲动。而身后挺起的肉刃，使他不自觉将自己的胸口主动送到恶魔口中。恶魔淫邪的动作让人发疯，发痒。身上的血迹斑斑融化在白色液体的浴缸里，红色的血丝随着两人动作在其中漂摇。而已经结痂的伤口非但无法被冲洗掉，还被附上了一层干涸的奶渍。身体到处黏哒哒湿乎乎的，这不像是在洗澡，反倒是像被人扔进了蜂蜜罐里。他甚至感觉这些粘稠的液体正在将他们两个粘在一起，水面以上肉体的靠近又分离在晚风的拂动下带有一种粘腻的感觉。</p><p>分割线</p><p>而水下又是另一番光景。两人身体被白色隔开，不透明的液体在缓缓扭动，朦胧而隐晦中有人悄悄把手指伸到了他不该去的地方，液体的润滑使得他的进入异常简单轻易，而不同于水的柔软和顺滑，奶液带着一种天然的涩感，牛乳的味道腥又膻，与精液的味道有某种程度上的相似，味道渗入了两人身上，身上的脏污沙砾血迹飘在浴缸之中，原本洁白的被血液和精液污染。看不见也有着一种好处，皮肤的触觉会被放大，彼此的接触隔着不透明的暧昧，液体能够随着身体的晃动进入未曾合拢的穴口，白色的液体在洞口进进出出，感受如同海底顺波摇荡的海草。路西法摸着他的股沟，摁着他的腰，舔着他的胸膛，就像吃波板糖。胸口被舔的生疼，康斯坦丁感觉自己的乳尖好像破了皮，这种疼痛不明显但是磨人，还隐隐升腾着一种想要自己大力揉搓的烦躁，而他抠着路西法背的双手却无法在上面留下痕迹。腹间隐现着一种吊诡的疼痛，带着隐秘的快感，他知道他又硬了，急于找补的他开始对路西法的品味开腔：“牛奶浴，哈，路，你能不能不要这么娘炮。”声音带着暗哑，“你手下的恶魔要是知道指不定笑掉大牙呢。”</p><p>“康斯坦丁”，路西法的低笑从他胸膛穿来，引起胸口的共振，“那么如果他们知道你被我摁在牛奶浴缸里，我们的地狱神探是不是更加会被地狱耻笑的。况且这是特别为我们地狱的小公主准备的，你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“不要那么叫我，留着去叫你的宝贝女儿吧。”康斯坦丁伸手推开路西法的头，抵在他额头上。</p><p>“你是说康斯坦丁？还是说我们的宝贝女儿？”明知故问的恶魔表现的似乎十分无辜。</p><p>“你知道我指的是什么，路。”康斯坦丁的手被路西法抵着摩擦。“也许我不明白呢，我的小公主。”</p><p>“闭嘴，我说了不要那么叫我。”康斯坦丁抽回自己的手，猛的激起一阵白色的水花。</p><p>“我打赌你一会喜欢它的，然后哭着喊着让爹地灌满你，用白色的牛奶。”</p><p>作势要起身的康斯坦丁被猛地拉到怀里，两人胸口的相撞激起了颇大的水花，路西法伸手捻着康斯坦丁被乳液浸湿的黑发，亲吻着他嘴唇的水珠。将他的头发向后拢了拢，双手捏着他的肩：“你要是再跑，我就把你钉回十字架，这次连同双脚也钉上，等你伤口愈合，我就操你身上新凿开的洞。我想这不难懂。”</p><p>肩胛骨被捏的生疼，康斯坦丁不知道这位在想什么，刚刚生气的明明是他才对，这下可好，形势反转，路西法摇晃着自己的身体，仿佛像摇着一个破布娃娃，皮肤的接触，赤裸的身体，温凉的水温，这一切都是那么怪异而又不和谐。耳边传来的声音很是湿润，比身下的液体还要粘稠。他叫着他的名字，如同唤醒他的灵魂。在鬼使神差下康斯坦丁点了头，这如同与恶魔签订了契约一般的首肯，宛如阴晦邀请。他承诺了什么只有他自己知道。但恶魔视之为门户打开的礼节，你首肯了我，“康斯坦丁。作为一个驱魔人，你承认了恶魔的威胁，我想你不至于不知道后果是什么，这是对你业务不精的惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>满脑子都是路西法刚刚说的凿开的洞，手心的皮肤似乎开始发烫，身上细细碎碎的伤口粘上液体之后呈现一种蛰痛，牛奶的粘稠度让这场沐浴并没有发挥他很好的作用，身上黏哒哒的，就像此刻康斯坦丁的心情。被路西法强行掰正，两人四目相对，眼神里近似疯狂。康斯坦丁的血液从两人身上流下，掉落在水中，与乳白色的液体合而为一，但他的表情痛苦中带着圣洁，一度路西法感觉看到了过去的自己美好的旧日时光，当然是不是美好，对当事人来说，只有他自己知道了。</p><p>“你以为你是在受难吗，康斯坦丁，你沉浸在你在遭受痛苦的快感中，你是在沉沦。你随时可以结束这一切，但你偏不，你喜欢这个，难道不是吗？你的身体每时每刻都在散发着它渴求我的气息，那么你呢，你什么时候能诚实的说出口。用你填满精液的嘴，无论是上面还是下面那张，嗯哼。”</p><p>急于宣告主权的路西法不知是受了什么隐晦心情的影响，动作变得更加急促。他揉搓着康斯坦丁的身体，亲吻着每个他想留下印记的部分，浸在牛奶的康斯坦丁显得格外香甜，美味的让人牙酸。</p><p>就像他自己刚刚说的一样他努力给这具肉体里面灌注自己的东西，他的欲念，他的渴求，他的淫欲，他的偏爱和他的精液，就像换血的过程，康斯坦丁身体里面他的东西越多，属于地狱的东西越多，属于天堂的东西越少。而产生新的循环后，他离地狱便更进一步。</p><p>康斯坦丁就趴坐在他身上，任他摆布。美好的肉体，血淋淋的，带着污泥和血痂，带着被污染的美，身体里含住他的精液，带着他的印记。</p><p>路西法摸着康斯坦丁的后颈，将他按到自己肩膀上，轻轻的啄着他的耳朵，抚摸着他的背，向下滑去，进入水中，探到身下，探入一指十分轻易，在稍微的晃动之下带出几丝残留在体内的精液，液体自动流入带来一丝温凉，与其中晃动的手指和内壁有着相反的温度。草草的抽出手指，路西法直接把康斯坦丁摁到了自己的阴茎上，缓缓地研磨，然后毫不留情的插入，白色的液体被这种行为直接带到了肠壁深处。路西法用力蹭着康斯坦丁的耳朵，“my　boy，接下来我们玩点刺激的，保证你爽到下地狱，把自己交给我，不会令你失望的。”还没有反驳恶魔的屁话，康斯坦丁就被对方一手拦着脑袋，一手推着胸口摁到了水里。双手的挣扎徒劳无济于事，只能勉强扒住恶魔的胳膊，双腿直接被恶魔夹在腋下，抽动不出。挣扎似乎丝毫没有影响到两人的结合，路西法依然深深的扎在康斯坦丁体内。水在往康斯坦丁耳朵里面灌，本来要出声的嘴巴被液体灌满，胸口被死死的摁住，无法上浮的康斯坦丁感觉自己又一次重新得回了自己的肺癌，无法呼吸，而这不是他的幻觉，他的确重新得回了肺癌，在水和肺部的压力之下他居然涌出了血，血丝在水中漂散，失重感猛砸着他的大脑和耳膜，无力的抵抗被恶魔化解而变得越来越无力，他仿佛飘散在空中，而不是被人摁在水下抽插着，对方不顾他内脏的压力强行的撞击使他血液上涌与争相向他口中蜂蛹的液体相抵，自己会被淹死在自己的血和白色的液体的感觉是那么强烈，而又虚幻。眼睛无法睁开带着刺痛，就算想最后看一眼这个即将杀死他的恶魔报以诅咒也无法做到，虚抓的双手再也无力举起，滑落水中，濒临死亡的感官是那么强烈，甚至窒息间恶魔带来的快感让他射在了浴缸里，白浊与牛奶相混，消失不见。而濒临死亡的康斯坦丁的服务，路西法表示十分满意，死亡的阴影下，他的灵魂和肉体变得更加美味，像是碎裂了一样迷人，紧的想他第一次操他的时候一样，那时候的约翰是那么青涩。</p><p>而在这期间，他身处的液体水温开始发生急剧的变化，温凉的液体温度集聚升高，还有颜色，他透过无法睁开的眼睑看到不再是白色，而是血红一片，他一度觉得自己眼睛一定也流出了血。</p><p>这时路西法松开了摁住康斯坦丁的手，张开自己的双臂，“康斯坦丁，欢迎来到地狱。”抱住康斯坦丁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 血月的赌约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>接下来内容涉及呕吐物，警告，造成不适，请不要告诉我</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>失去阻挡获得自由的康斯坦丁抓着路西法的腰迅速起身，一口鲜血照直喷在了始作俑者的脸上，依然丝毫不减对方脸上的笑意。康斯坦丁明显顾及不到对方是笑还是大笑，肺部的压力顿缓的结果是止不住的咳嗽，他坐在路西法腿上打颤，咳嗽声宣泄而出，用手捂住嘴指缝溢出的都是鲜血，他止不住干呕，血液夹杂着被吸入胃里和气管的牛奶，混合在一起，被他吐出，吐空了胃里面被倒灌的液体，呕到吐出的都是胃里的酸水还有鲜血，频繁的呕吐让他咳嗽不止。“看看你，康斯坦丁，多么狼狈。”他大口的呼气吸气，就像每一口都是他最后一次呼吸，肺叶超负荷运作，喉咙刺痛，呼吸带来的快感甚至比射精还要强烈，一股电流从尾椎直窜到头顶。路西法抱着康斯坦丁的腰，捏住他的鼻子，与他亲吻，并舔舐着他嘴角的血渍，不顾两人身周的鲜血，甚至路西法脸上的血珠依然挂在上面，无法推开对方，康斯坦丁只好从他口中夺取自己缺失的空气，就像一只离水的鱼，在奋力挣扎。</p><p>这个时候在胃酸的浸渍下，两人的接吻带着化学的酸性，还有些许的苦涩。这不是一个甜蜜的吻，带着生存的意志和对空气的抢夺，路西法并没有因为对方刚刚险些因为缺氧丧命而相让，两人的接吻就像是在争夺领地。腹间蠕动，尖锐的疼痛，内脏的胃液和胆汁夹裹着强烈的情绪涌了上来，康斯坦丁出于自然的反应想要侧头，却被路西法强行挡住，试图用喉咙压抑住上涌，但由于口腔的完全打开，宣告失败，康斯坦丁将自己的苦汁回流到口中，喉头徒劳的上下移动着。路西法松开了他的鼻子，并未退出，而是加深了这个吻，紧紧按着他的后脑，摩擦着他的头发。是康斯坦丁的味道，苦的就像他的人生，微微的酸涩夹杂着血液的腥甜。路西法将他口中的液体尽数卷入自己口中，然后吞下，似乎不是在吞噬他实质吞下的东西，而是吃掉了康斯坦丁的内在。</p><p>路西法放松了对康斯坦丁的控制，驱魔人扶着恶魔的肩膀大笑，随着笑声鲜血又从口中漫出，他伸手抹过嘴角的鲜血，血染在了手指上。他们依然连接在一起，如此紧密，但感情的距离却那么远。</p><p>“路西法，你想要我死吗，去你他妈的地狱，别忘了，我死了也不会属于你。你他妈的，好吃吗？你这个老变态，地狱呆久了脑子也坏了吗。”他用手指着对方的脑门，虚张声势的康斯坦丁抬高的声音最后湮没在自己的咳嗽声中，呕出的鲜血全都全部喷撒在两人胸前。</p><p>“该死的肺癌，该死的恶魔的老二。”路西法并没有回答他刻薄的问题，不过大抵味道不错。他的谩骂被一声惊呼打断。路西法在他体内的性器又大了一圈。他捂着嘴，这种强烈的不适感让他想吐，但他已经除了鲜血吐不出什么了。路西法挺了挺腰，就像被钉在他的阴茎上一样，康斯坦丁几乎无法动弹，只能扶着他喘气。</p><p>康斯坦丁喉头发紧，头皮发麻，异样的感觉从身体内传出。由于水是连接人间与地狱的媒介，而他又抱着地狱最大的介质，两人在那种一人濒死的情况下被传送回地狱也是必然，而这也是路西法想要的。</p><p>天杀的地狱，在人间路西法还需收敛自己的力量和身体。而回到自己的老家，压抑不住的邪恶气息冲刷着康斯坦丁的五感，他恶魔的特征在伪装的人类皮囊下一一显现，黑曜石般的羊角还有身上的黑色纹路更加活灵活现宛如实质。</p><p>他俩现在身处在地狱深处的某个角落，是一个半露天的温泉，活水的颜色是带着硫磺一样的黄色在旁边滚着泡泡，在旁边红色的石头映衬下泛着红，天空是血红的，就像路西法的眼睛。硫磺的味道清晰可闻，十分呛鼻，刚刚过度缺氧吸入空气的后遗症发作，吸入强烈的热气使他喉咙发痛发干。池子不深大概两人此刻的姿势正好在胸口，并不干净的液体带着自然的杂质，旁边流淌着并没凝固的岩浆，偶然迸溅出红黄色的火星。</p><p>水温与之前温凉的牛奶浴对比起来，过于高。升腾的热气即使在露天的情况下也使人头昏脑涨，吸入带着热气的空气像是吞下了一团火，使人呼吸困难。他觉得他的内脏烧的难受，也许是肺，也许是胃。升起的灼烧感甚至比身下翘起的阴茎还让人不适。大腿的肉被划开的伤口有的没有结痂，沾水后使人痛苦异常。不顺畅的呼吸使他眼冒金星，看着路西法的脸上都是绿色和蓝色的色块。身处滚烫的温泉之中，却从腹部向上涌起一股凉意，带着灼烧感的凉意，好像没有温度的冷焰，直冲心口。在这种诡异的状态之下，他甚至感觉自己无法动弹，无法张口发声。而此时的路西法牵着他的手发在自己嘴边摩擦，用鼻尖蹭着他的手背。康斯坦丁甚至大脑中无法意识到路西法到底在干什么。要不是路西法的牵引和控制，康斯坦丁也许已经滑落在水中。他的表情中带着安详的痛苦，有一丝痛苦的狰狞，但不明显，主要的表情像是茫然。而这茫然被肉刃的挤入打破，他脸上的表情与刚才不同，瞬间鲜活起来，仿佛冰山在猛烈的撞击中龟裂。</p><p>他并非没有试过主动去迎合，但是结局都是相似的。他被这个老混球搞到散架，又被他一次次一样组装回去，这过程中伴随的折磨和痛苦，他每次都觉得到了他承受的极限。但人体的可能性总是出乎意料的。忍耐性也是。再次回到他肺里面的癌变细胞，并没有使他变得愤怒。或者说过于愤怒。</p><p>他摸着恶魔头上的羊角，颜色发着暗淡的光泽，螺旋状向后延伸，上面有着古朴的暗纹。他想如果可能的话，把他的角掰下来，路西法会不会疼，会不会还保持着脸上的笑意，甚至笑得更大声。他甚至在想是不是对方水下的腿也变成了动物的肢体。而触感告诉他，发生改变的不是腿而是某个更加邪恶的地方。</p><p>康斯坦丁敢确定这变化是以往没有的，他感觉到自己骑坐的阴茎上长出了骨头。这使得硬起来的肉刃更加坚硬，而软骨上的结随着勃起和插入变得那么折磨人。</p><p>就像是在与一个狗交合，康斯坦丁无意与他讨论狗的问题，尤其是在眼下这种情况下，我们都知道讨论这个问题是占不到口舌之利的。对方的阴茎在他体内研磨，他扶着路西法的角以至于自己不会因为脱力而栽在水里。苍白的皮肤上青青紫紫的伤痛遍布，带着一种受虐的美感。“叫我的名字，康斯坦丁，你会承认你是我的。”</p><p>身体的感觉着实奇怪，从未接受过的异物被塞进体内。身体的感受被那个结放大。本来就难以承受的路西法的强烈的爱意。在这种情况下变得更加棘手。他不自觉的深呼吸，而路西法看似宽和的抚着他的背。</p><p>康斯坦丁眼神里面的谴责几乎凝成了实质。你做了什么？你把你的xx跟畜生换了吗？这倒是很地狱。如果眼神和语言能够杀死这位黑暗领主的话。他大概早就无法坐在这里享受康斯坦丁了。</p><p>路西法总是把魔法用在折磨自己身上，无论是祛除肺癌又或者性交。体内的性器由于兴奋而膨胀，而助兴的小魔法使得俩人连在一起无法分开。康斯坦丁感觉到自己动弹不得，像是完全被钉在了路西法身上。两人被锁在了一起，被路西法的阴茎。</p><p>“路西法　洛夫卡尔”，康斯坦丁咬牙切齿的满足了堕天使要他呼唤他的真名的要求。</p><p>康斯坦丁尝试起身却完全无法做到。然后被对方摁住狠狠坐下。嘶，本来被不上不下卡着的康斯坦丁倒吸了一口凉气，或者说是热气。移动的动作激起了水中的浪花。些许水珠溅在两人之间，顺着肌肤下滑又落入水中。</p><p>路西法一手托住康斯坦丁的臀瓣，一手将他的腿环在腰上，然后从水池中站了起来。由于他俩卡在一起，令康斯坦丁尴尬的是，他并没有什么办法阻止恶魔的行迹。而在这过程之中，路西法进入的更深了。</p><p>修长的腿盘在恶魔的腰上，由于路西法忽然的动作，康斯坦丁紧张了起来。被热气蒸的过于虚弱，连同抵抗的力道也看起来好像爱抚，抵在路西法的胸膛上。路西法站在水中，踩着水池中的圆润滚烫的石头，抱着怀里的人类。有那么一瞬间他想把康斯坦丁扔到水里，看他落入水中四溅的水花，看他反复在自己手中挣扎，看他抓着自己的手用力搅动水池，看整个池子因为他的鲜血染成血液的红色，结合着水池中的泥沙和硫磺染成的颜色那不会是一种好看的红，但适合康斯坦丁，适合地狱，直到他就像抓救命稻草一样抓着自己胳膊的双手因为失去知觉而下滑到水中，直到他失去呼吸，失去心跳，沉入水中。路西法会把他捞起来把死去的康斯坦丁变成恶魔，不知道一生驱魔的人类如果醒来发现自己变成恶魔，会是什么样的光景。依照路西法的想法来看，约翰适合变成一只魅魔，他甚至不需要施展任何种族魔法就可以魅惑一只天使或者恶魔，又或者两者合一的他。至于魅魔天生的技巧，改造后康斯坦丁无疑非常生疏，而路西法确认自己可以帮他练习，直到永恒之火熄灭，他们可以在火中做爱，让火焰将情欲燃烧殆尽，那会很疼很快乐，在火焰中新生的皮肤会变得更加新鲜和柔软，康斯坦丁会失去自己人类的特征，变成一只他自己深恶痛绝的恶魔，他苍白的身体不会改变，只不过会被烙上地狱的烙印，渗入灵魂和骨髓的那种。</p><p>但这是不被允许的。康斯坦丁的灵魂还不属于路西法，虽然路西法一直强调，但我们都知道，康斯坦丁目前来看，只属于他自己。</p><p>而路西法带着内心的种种变幻无常的想法，用手揽着康斯坦丁的腰，把他抱得更紧，一边向水池中心移动。水波顺着两人相反的方向流去。随着他的前进，身体也在上升，最终当路西法到水中心的时候他们已经站在了水面上，两人身上的水珠随着地心引力下落，在镜状的水面上泛起涟漪。</p><p>康斯坦丁只能靠着路西法的身体作为支点，尽量的扒在他身上，行走移动带来的动作变化，使得路西法的阴茎在魔法师身体里乱动，而水流使得交合变得容易又困难。水流带来一定的润滑作用，但是会冲走身体为了保护自己产生的液体，这使得结合过程带着水流干涩的润滑。水无孔不入，即使他被路西法的阴茎填的那么满，但依然流进了水，他能感觉到体内随路西法的移动，水撞击内壁的触感，他甚至觉得能听到身体内的水声，这使他敏感。由于下坠的重力他无法支持的下滑，而这下滑加上身体的移动，让人疯狂，也让恶魔疯狂。康斯坦丁咬住自己的嘴唇，并不是害怕自己出声，只是那种没有着落的感觉太令人害怕和头皮发麻。他需要一些东西来转移，而呻吟声的确从唇角溢出。康斯坦丁发现这样无法缓解于是张口咬住了路的肩头，这使得路西法暗哼了一声，显得十分愉悦。而路西法在背后的双手放弃了托着康斯坦丁，而是一只手搂着他的腰，另外一方面将手插入他黑色的短发中，摁着他的湿发。对方迅速的抽手使得康斯坦丁不得不自己用双手拥着路西法的脖子，这无疑使他身体上好受一些。</p><p>“康斯坦丁，你就是这样急于投入恶魔的怀抱的吗？”无疑路西法得意的话，让他情绪上并不那么好受。</p><p>“路西法，你这么自欺欺人，有趣吗”</p><p>路西法故意折磨康斯坦丁变出来的结使两人的身体在物理上不可分离。在这种情况下，某些恶魔产生了捉弄人的想法，他对着还在滴水的康斯坦丁的耳廓：“真想带你去地狱各处逛一逛，让恶魔们看看你现在的样子，让他们认清驱魔人到底用什么来驱使他的恶魔，用身体还是灵魂。你知道他们都肖想你太久了。虽然我很不高兴他们的自不量力，让他们看看驱魔人真正的本事并不是驱赶恶魔，而是取悦恶魔，他们会知道其实驱魔人约翰康斯坦丁是个婊子，他会朝着强迫他的地狱的主人主动撅起屁股，在一本正经驱魔的时候，屁股里面塞满了来自地狱的精液，介于现在你的处境，他们会深信不疑，你看怎样？”但...这时恶魔托着驱魔人的屁股向下按，让他俩更靠近了一分。</p><p>路西法的话还没有说完，路西法怀中的康斯坦丁开始拼命挣扎，被恶魔头子强迫还属于战略妥协，如果被恶魔们围观就太超过了，他仅剩的羞耻心和意识到如果路西法上述的语言成为现实，他将变成地狱里最大的笑话都使他完全忽略了这句话中可能夹杂的玩笑成分，毕竟他意识到路西法什么事情都做得出。事实上是不是玩笑，是由对方说了算的。</p><p>“如果你敢的话，我就把你放在我身体里面的东西撅折，你看怎样？”康斯坦丁带着咬牙切齿的恨意和色厉内荏。</p><p>康斯坦丁的挣扎让路西法停止了耳边的低语。因为此时无法逃离路西法的阴茎他的挣扎只是让这场露天的性爱更加生机盎然。一切都鲜活起来，如同给默片上了颜色。路西法爱死了康斯坦丁的挣扎，这让他觉得人类身上的某些东西在熠熠发光，发着黑暗的光芒。</p><p>露天池子的水蒸汽升腾，在空中变成了各种各样的形状，是地狱影像的具显化，使他俩的身体在雾气中朦朦胧胧，两人的身形在模糊的雾气中也在变换。一个巨大的影子笼罩着结合的两个人，带着天使的翅膀和恶魔的羊角和偶蹄，像是庇佑，来着晨星的庇佑，更像是诅咒，诅咒这个疯狂的地狱和康斯坦丁的灵魂。</p><p>路西法的眼神带着充分真诚的笑意，盯着康斯坦丁的脸，观察着他的每一个表情，告诉他：“但我不乐意让别的恶魔看到你这样，不过这归根结底看你自己，如果你想要跟我分开（摆脱这种状况），现在是你做出努力的时候了，当我赠予的时候，我们的连结就会消失。而如果你可以在血色的月亮升起之前做到”，说着他看了看天空一切都是可爱的红色，“刚刚我的话就只是一个想法。至于撅折它，我想你不太会希望它断在你身体里面的，这是我的看法。”</p><p>康斯坦丁明白路西法想要什么，他希望自己主动靠近地狱，每次选择迎合路西法的妄想都会加重他在临终审判的天平上倾向地狱的砝码。但他毫无办法，他可以在世界危难之际拯救世界，但没有人会来救他，他们只会告诉驱魔人：你自找的。</p><p>是呀，他自找的。一切都是他自找的，他看得见恶魔，从一开始就注定跟地狱纠缠不清。自暴自弃的想法随时可能将他淹没，他要一生为年幼无知时犯下的自杀错误寻找解决的办法，在他被面前的地狱拖下深渊之前，他必须找到脱身的办法。这一切真让人沮丧，为什么偏偏是自己。</p><p>路西法会傲慢无耻的将他的侵入称为赠予，而康斯坦丁痛苦的发现现在月亮已经有露出的苗头。这使他有些慌神，脸上露出一丝哀求的表情，而他知道在这种情况下求饶的结果只能是引来来自对方的嘲讽。但是他看起来还是有些许的无助。</p><p>路西法早在两人对话的时候坐在了水面上，依然以抱着康斯坦丁的姿势。他早已放开了扶住康斯坦丁，身体后倾，双手撑着水面，泛起的波纹向外扩展，好整以暇的看着眼前亚当夏娃的后代，他也会庆幸自己曾经变成蛇去引诱他们吃下禁果，否则眼前的这位将不可能是这幅模样。</p><p>康斯坦丁动起来了，因为被结卡住，没有办法使用通常的方法来加速这一过程。他把自己身上路西法的白色衬衣脱了下来，蒙在了路西法脸上，摁住路西法的肩头将他推倒在水面上，路西法看起来异常配合。水面的蒸汽升腾，打在他脸上，使他感觉有些发烧，他想他可能得了热病，甚至更严重，他摸了摸自己的胸口，他又得了癌症，仿佛还能感觉到之前灭顶的疼痛，身体的记忆依然存在，这使他不自觉地抽搐。</p><p>康斯坦丁对面前的恶魔也充满了暴虐的想法，介于他对待自己糟糕的做法，可惜地狱之主不会被他自己的衣服捂死。</p><p>如果约翰不想让我看到他的表情，我不看就是了，反正机会多的是，不可以把他逼的太急了。恶魔的想法倒是出乎意料的温和，大概是被驱魔人的反应取悦了，甚至闭上了眼睛。</p><p>康斯坦丁跨坐在路西法身上，由于对方的恶趣性，他并没有被赋以水上行走的能力，两条腿耷拉在水中，晃动之下回激起波澜。没有腿部着力点的他，只能依靠路西法作为支点，用手扶着他的胸口。康斯坦丁又一次做了试图强力将两人分离的努力，以嘶的一声难以抑制发出的呻吟结束。</p><p>“看看月亮，亲爱的，别浪费时间。”被衣服盖住的路西法声音听起来经过衣服的阻隔有些失真。</p><p>康斯坦丁彻底放弃了其他方法。按住路西法的小腹，开始了自己的律动，他无法上下向的安抚恶魔的性器，只能用自己的身体去研磨他的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>晃动自己的腰，缓慢的律动，摇晃着自己的身体，将自己深深的钉在路西法身上，他能深刻的感觉到对方在他体内，而他要做的是让他在自己体内化开。</p><p>缓慢的深入，这似乎是将自己交给恶魔的一个仪式，尽管他不愿意那么想，实际上也不是那么回事。他只能按着路西法的腰，研磨。当自己掌控的时候，这还算得上是一件能取悦自己的事情，多次高潮的余韵还在自己的身体里，康斯坦丁盯着眼前被自己闷着眼睛的魔王深深的吸了一口气。</p><p>双脚在水中拨动，激起的水花并没有影响平躺在水面上的路西法，康斯坦丁放松自己紧绷的身体，靠近路西法使两人下身接触的更紧密，身体的反馈带给他酥麻的感受，由着自己节奏的性爱更加使自己愉悦。但这不是重点，他看了看天边。</p><p>空气中硫磺的味道浓郁，康斯坦丁怀疑自己身体和灵魂也沾上了那种味道，路西法的味道。这不是好现象，而他必须使情况不变得更糟。</p><p>他咬着自己的下唇，要服务路西法的同时，身体也在取悦着自己。由着自己性子来的晃动使他眼角泛泪，内壁疯狂抽动，吮吸着对方的性器。但这不够，他试图放开声音去呻吟，起初的时候就像捧读，还伴随着他咳嗽的震动。其中没有夹杂着感情或者情绪，他从脑海里搜刮词汇，拼凑起来全部灌进了路西法的耳朵。</p><p>起初是一些矫作的呻吟和常用的付费频道那那些单句。他就像诵读圣经一样把它们念了出来。随即随着自己的动作呻吟变得支离破碎，词语中带着喘息，这些呻吟变成了从他身体内穿出来的由欲望带动的火。这更像是他在取悦自己。路西法的好整以暇让康斯坦丁内心十分不悦。</p><p>他擒起路西法在一旁玩水的手，你倒是自在的很，这可不是公平的交易，将手指含进他的嘴里，用舌头拨弄他的指尖，轻舔指腹。握着他的手腕，稍微将手指退出，“你首先应该再次把我的内脏清理干净，并保证不再这么做。”再的部分咬字很重，似乎颇有怨怼，说话的间歇肉体的厮磨并没有中断，而是由于自己的一时激动，顶到了使人深受折磨的地方，从而不小心发出一声惊呼，Ouch，f开头的词差点破口而出。</p><p>现在的两人都没处在可以拿出一份契约书，详细一条一款的写明交易的处境，毕竟你与恶魔签订合约要比律师更要严谨，即使是撒旦最看好的律师，他最疼爱的地狱之子也无法在屁股里塞满精液和一根地狱的阴茎的时刻，保持冷静的阅读条文合约　，而不是放浪的发出求饶和呻吟。</p><p>路西法享受着目前的处境，他喜欢听康斯坦丁的咳嗽声，这并不会使他扫兴，但促进兴致的作用也不大。他反握住康斯坦丁的手，顺着他的嘴唇下滑，摸到他的胸腹。</p><p>笑声抑制不住，“你明白我的信誉，我只能保证不再把癌症塞到你可怜的人类肉体里面，至于别的东西，那可就不一定了你现在含着我的身体不是这么说的，它好像离不开我”，说这话的时候，他捉着康斯坦丁的手摸他的小腹，语意下流。“你从没有感受过进入你的身体是什么样子的吧。我想你的屁股你这辈子也无法感受到了，我可以引领你进入你物理上的身体。你想摸摸一直折磨着你的肺吗？你的身体破破烂烂，每次都要靠我修好。”从这话里面甚至听到了一丝邀功的意味。只不过他请赏的对象能给他的，他喜欢强取。这便对两人来说都没有什么意思了。</p><p>路掀开蒙在自己头上的衣服，为了更清楚的看见康斯坦丁的表情。“那么我们现在要开始了，当我进入你的身体的时候，那种满足感是除了至高无上的地位我能得到最好的。”恶魔抠挖着他的手心，示意他做好准备。</p><p>康斯坦丁咬紧牙关，准备接受疼痛，路西法却笑出了声，笑声驱散了身周的雾气，又重新聚拢回来。</p><p>“为什么不对我有点意外的期待，为了让你有愉快的体验，我怎么会让你疼呢？”握着康斯坦丁的手，进入他的身体，这分明不是一种愉悦的享受，但路西法将自己的情绪传递给了康斯坦丁，这使得两人感同身受。他能感觉到路西法的雀跃并被其感染。两人的灵魂叫嚣着，渴望着同一样东西，进入康斯坦丁的身体，刨开他的内脏，把他一口一口吃下去，路西法这种情绪的强烈影响着康斯坦丁。他甚至能感觉到自己心跳的加快，血液的逆流，头脑的发烧。如果不是康斯坦丁自私的本质，他也许会遵从地狱之主的呼唤，自动献身，甚至充满欢喜的看着自己被解剖，但这种情绪依然对他存在着影响，他全身洋溢着一种期待的心情。</p><p>康斯坦丁怀疑路西法不光会将恶魔的情绪传递过来，也会偷窥自己的内心。他看到自己因为处境感到恐惧时，会想什么呢。</p><p>他有时间想这些七七八八的东西，是因为路西法并没有带给他疼痛。只有些许泄露的情绪和路西法自身的愉悦，他们正在抚摸着他的内脏，带着血色欢乐。康斯坦丁才明白并不是地狱的治疗都带着疼痛，只要路西法想要，他也可以使治疗的过程缓和而又温柔。康斯坦丁不愿意用这个词，他俩在掏他的内脏，这算哪门子的温柔。</p><p>康斯坦丁的手搭着路西法的顺风车得以进入自己的胸腔，这不是一件容易体验到的事情，更甚可以算得上新奇的体验。</p><p>手触到内脏和皮血的感触并不那么深刻，无论对于康斯坦丁还是路西法，他们都是经常会出于血腥的场景里，要说路西法可能更出于养尊处优的地位，而鲜少接触。康斯坦丁接触的更多的是恶魔的惨肢，人类也是有的，接触更少的便是他自己。</p><p>但深刻的是对两人的意义，人们总是对不发生在自己身上的事情无动于衷，当事情降临在自己头上的时候哭爹喊娘。虽然约翰没有哭喊，但这样的场景他真的不愿意多经历几次。</p><p>路西法的手在他体内乱窜，这让人产生奇异的谵妄。他能随之感受到他的病灶是如何被放入和祛除的。这无疑是一种恐怖而又深刻的体验，他甚至无法用语言描述。</p><p>这次不带疼痛的过程使他甚至有些飘飘然，然而路西法接下来的言语打破了这种怡然的情绪。</p><p>“约翰，看月亮快要升起来了”</p><p>康斯坦丁想抽出自己的手，却被路西法阻止。他只能用自己仅剩的自由的手来撑住路西法。“啊，你这个混蛋，你不是一直想要上我吗？快点给我积极起来。”康斯坦丁能感觉到他晃动的时候身体里的两只手，天呀，他上辈子做了什么孽，现在去买赎罪券还来的及吗？</p><p>他只能用力收缩内壁，这使他更加清晰的感觉到体内的结，而使他更加陷入情欲。失去大部分着力点的他，更加紧张，虽然他并不怕水，但这样掉入水中也过分难堪了。而此刻他能感觉到体内的阴茎更加夸张的充满了他，这说明快到了。</p><p>他们并不是很在乎肉体的契合，至少康斯坦丁并不，而路西法总能。康斯坦丁能感觉到要到了，滚烫的性器在他体内塞的太久了。</p><p>精子再一次射进康斯坦丁已经盛不下的身体里面，结已经消失了，正如路西法也解决了康斯坦丁肺的小毛病，但他的手还插在里面，不舍得离开康斯坦丁的身体的路西法并没有把性器拔出来。</p><p>而此刻血色的月亮已经升起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 与恶魔共舞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>而康斯坦丁趴在他身上喘息，一同释放的脱力让他险些栽倒在水里。</p><p>路西法将手从他的体内抽出来，带着黑色的物质，他握着康斯坦丁的手指在康的额头点了一个点，随即将手伸到水下，水荡涤了他们手上的疾病，依附在上面的东西不见了，但手指依然是被那些染成黑色。“你知道吗？上次我给剖开你的肚子取出你肮脏的小罪恶，它们染在我的手上，花了很久才褪去，就像那些难缠的焦油和沥青一样。”</p><p>康斯坦丁听到这个，才意识到什么挣开手用手去摸额头上，手指能沾到一些残余，但他侧身去看并不清晰的水面，他能够看到自己额头上的可笑黑点，滑稽又荒谬。也许这真的需要很长时间褪去，但这是以后要关心的事情。路西法看着康斯坦丁额头上的焦油印记，用自己带着水珠的手去抚摸康斯坦丁的下巴，结果被对方躲开。</p><p>【选项二：路西法握着康斯坦丁的手一同退出康的身体，他松开了握紧的手，抚摸着康斯坦丁的肩头，手指上的东西粘在他俩身上，他将险些趴在他胸口的人推开，引起康斯坦丁一声有气无力的闷哼，手指在闭着眼睛的康斯坦丁身上作乱，将抽出来的焦油和烟草的精华又涂抹到它的主人的身上。在路西法说出这些印记很难消褪时，康斯坦丁拨开路西法的双手，将其摁到水面上，伏到他的身上，将自己被涂抹的黑色物质，尽数蹭到了对方身上，在这期间，路西法看着康斯坦丁疯狂大笑，两人就这样的姿势之下，康斯坦丁听到了地狱的颤抖，来自面前地狱领主的兴奋和狂热】</p><p>路西法放声大笑带着恶作剧的兴味，康斯坦丁借机扶着路西法企图与路西法分开，被他又一次压了下去，fuck，害怕路西法又起反应的康斯坦丁带着一种恼怒的恐惧，这次他看着保证不会那么做的路西法迅速抬起了自己的屁股，结果又被他摁了下去。路西法是在恶作剧但这个恶作剧会不会变成刚才场景的重复，地狱都不知道，终于第三次的时候路西法放过了他，让他甬道内结消失的阴茎滑出体内。白色的精液失去了阻挡，从体内流出，落在两人腿间，一切都湿嗒嗒的，粘稠又恶心。</p><p>这次路西法又在康斯坦丁的大腿上画了一个十字。他指着康斯坦丁伤口上的血，那一滴血液逐渐分裂扩展覆盖到两人的全身，逐渐变化，变成了两个人最开始穿的衣服。但这只是幻觉，是真实的假象，康斯坦丁依然能感觉到路西法在他大腿处的阴茎的热度，没有织物阻隔。</p><p>路西法拉着康斯坦丁站了起来，“踩着我的脚，约翰。那么现在，告诉我你可曾在月下与恶魔共舞。”</p><p>慷慨的路西法依然没有将水上行走的能力施加到他乐于赐予的康斯坦丁，而是大度的表示他可以踩在他的脚背上。</p><p>即使没有观众，这也是有些尴尬的场景。他们贴的太近，近到几乎贴在一起。即使康斯坦丁选择踩在水面上，他会沉下去，而路西法会拽着他的手，搂着他的腰，开始这场一定程度上的独舞。但他悬空的感觉并不好受，他踩在路西法的脚面上，觉得自己的脚上因为接近路西法一定也沾满了沥青。路西法的舞步可笑，没有音乐的伴随显得十分寂静，康斯坦丁对两个人身体的摩擦的感知，使他无法专心与这场舞蹈，而路西法哼着弗利加的曲调【某种希腊轻快古乐形式，出自失乐园，我随便凑的】，一步一步的完成着自己的表演。</p><p>地狱是红色的，无论什么时候，即使是晚上，红色的月亮挂在燃烧的天空之中，到处都是火与血，红的让人流泪，让人爱好。而康斯坦丁沐浴着这样的月光，与恶魔在水面上跳舞。</p><p>路西法在水面上划过的痕迹并没有消失，而是静止的保留了下来，水纹被两人遗忘在身后。路西法走到一半的时候，康斯坦丁才发现他在水面上画五芒星。这对康斯坦丁来说，并不容易，他的大部分精力要放在对付路西法放在他腿侧已经些微有些抬头的阴茎和由于路西法大开大合的舞步，禁不住流出来的路西法的精液。他想，他真的是在地狱。</p><p>而发现路西法的意图，他试图阻止，抽出自己被握住的手，却被捏住了腰际的软肉。哼着曲子的路西法停了下来，“小心，约翰，你会掉下去的。”说着他主动松开了手，由于挣扎的惯性，康斯坦丁向后倒去，被路西法一把捞了回来。“你看，就像刚刚那样，你应该小心一点。”</p><p>康斯坦丁看着路西法故作真诚的脸，冷笑了一声。“你还是小心你自己吧，小心你的国和子民。”</p><p>路西法只笑不语，换了另一种曲子。是他经常哼唱的那种淫秽小调。康斯坦丁眼睁睁的看着他将五芒星画完，又在外面画了一个圆。</p><p>路西法站住最后画成的地方，双手搂着康斯坦丁的腰，附在他耳边：“这是我们的纪念，康斯坦丁，喜欢吗。”</p><p>“路，不得不说你圆画的倒是很圆。”康斯坦丁说完这句话被路西法的牙尖咬破了耳垂，流出了一滴血，被路西法舔掉了。“啊，你这个狗娘养的。”</p><p>“约翰，你刚刚是在咒骂上帝吗，我喜欢，呃，你的反叛精神。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过我想，你还是应该专注于你我二人之事。”</p><p>“想不想去参观我的宫殿？”这只是修辞学上的问题，路西法从来没有在乎过回答。</p><p>路西法搂着他的时候让他俩看起来像一对变态的情侣，而且是表面上看起来穿着衣服实际上并没有的一对变态。</p><p>他希望路西法没有真实带他去面见大部分恶魔手下的想法，否则依照自己打过交代的大部分恶魔的品行和沿袭自他们的主人的喜欢动手又动口的习惯，他连一分钟都藏不着这个下流的秘密。他们固然不敢接触也无法解除路西法的伪装，但他完全不排除路西法想方设法让他难堪的想法，当众撤掉他并没有的衣服也不是新鲜之事。</p><p>不过事实总不尽如人意，幸运无情的偏向于长着翅膀的混蛋。现在他俩没有难堪的卡在一起，这算是不幸中的万幸，但这又好在哪里呢。</p><p>路西法的宫殿在很多地方，其中一个最喜欢的宫殿在地狱的洛杉矶，大部分原因不是洛杉矶叫做天使之城，虽然地狱倒置的洛杉矶则是堕天使之城，这很适合，不是吗？而是康斯坦丁住在他的对面。</p><p>连他都说不清楚为什么康斯坦丁这么重要。他唯一清楚的是无论康斯坦丁表现出一种什么样的态度，他都干之如饴，并能从中获得乐趣。</p><p>路西法将他的宫殿建在康斯坦丁的公寓对面。那就是康斯坦丁为什么从不在他的家里面前往地狱的原因。这个真相过于昭然若揭，并预示着他们纠缠不清的关系。而路西法热衷于从他的宫殿前往人间拜访，这也是一个公开的秘密。康斯坦丁不是没有想过搬家，但我们都知道路西法是万魔之主，即使他不管事，但上赶着为他服务的不胜枚举，虽然其中不包括康斯坦丁这是他少有的遗憾。而康斯坦丁没有那么多钱用来搬家。</p><p>路西法曾经告诉康斯坦丁，他能看到驱魔人的一切，一切的一切。做一个不死的恶魔是很无情又无趣的事情，他每天在地狱里面忙着折磨，他的工作永无休止，介于他无尽的生命和受诅咒的束缚。作为他乐趣之一的事情就是观察驱魔人的生活。他喜欢驱魔人，胜过他的多数玩具和藏品以及他阿谀奉承阳奉阴违的手下们。至少康斯坦丁把他的臭脸摆在明面上，他多数时候冷着脸，这使得喜欢欢笑的路西法渴望去感染他，非常渴望。</p><p>从驱魔人清晨起来的晨勃，路西法坐在康斯坦丁在地狱的床上，盘着腿敲打着自己的膝盖，或者支着自己的下巴，看着驱魔人的睡颜。康斯坦丁有裸睡的习惯，对恶魔来说，他自己会说这并没有什么，有时候会亲自前往，当然大部分时候他不想康斯坦丁占据他他太多的恶魔时间，毕竟他要统治整个地狱，每天很忙。</p><p>不健康的威士忌早餐，康斯坦丁抽烟酗酒，当然这是好事，烟酒使人依赖和脆弱，但也是一件坏事，那些玩意一直损害着他喜爱灵魂的肉体，虽然路西法不是完美主义者，谁又会希望自己的玩具到手之后已经损坏的破破烂烂，而且不是被自己弄的呢。有时候他还真的关心这个人类的饮食健康问题，但这种困恼只会在他脑海里纠结一下子。毕竟他可以修理好，只不过好心的恶魔要多讨要一些酬劳。</p><p>到驱魔的受伤和流汗。路西法从不否认自己对康斯坦丁着迷，他喜欢看对方流血，不同的地方流血，在不同的地方流血。大部分时候他会回到自己的家处理伤口，因为他无法向医院解释他身上奇怪的伤口来源。他会随口咬住什么，比如自己的西装或者身边顺手的东西，然后把圣水和酒精往伤口上撒，路西法愿意在任何时候把自己的阴茎放在他的嘴里，除了这个时候。每次路西法看他冷汗直冒，都能开心的唱起歌来，他身上的图腾也会随之变化。而他也把这些调子在两人做爱的时候教给康斯坦丁，虽然康斯坦丁不愿意学。但耳濡目染之下，每次康斯坦丁不经意哼出那些破烂的时候都会咒骂路西法的恶心品味和甩不掉的纠缠。</p><p>与驱魔委托人的见面，天晓得康斯坦丁用这张脸能占到多大的便宜可以用来改善他的生活，但他从不这样，他跟任何人都摆着一张臭脸，以至于他还住在这个破烂公寓里面。路西法从来没告诉过康斯坦丁，他喜欢康斯坦丁没有表情的时候，这使他看起来像一个精致的机器娃娃。他更喜欢这种无机质的表情因为他发生改变，无论是哭泣还是哀嚎又或者是沉迷于欲海中的绝望，他喜欢对方因为他的改变。他其实并不喜欢康斯坦丁的笑，每次他主动或者夹杂着谄媚或真诚的笑，总会使路西法失去一些什么，比如他的羽毛，他的角，他的某些恶魔手下，他的地位。不过他对自己着装的重视，还是让他显得价格很贵，不像他的某些扣扣索索的委托人，路西法愿意有很多东西来交换。</p><p>康斯坦丁的生活不复杂，交际圈很窄，朋友不多，以至于他有事甚至需要依赖他住在地狱反面的老朋友。</p><p>夜半时分康斯坦丁的公寓之下是恶魔之主的领地，这使得通灵能力出众的康斯坦丁整宿整宿失眠，无法入睡，恶梦总是将他惊醒，而这个时候去拥抱一个可以镇住这一切的造物，也是无奈之举。多半路西法会欣然接受，然后干的他无暇多顾。这使他能够安然入睡，却无法缓解他眼底的黑青和身体的淤青。</p><p>“康斯坦丁你每次午夜惊醒梦回之时。听到的无数呓语，其中最响亮的就是我在呼唤你的名字。”</p><p>这其中有些，路西法会在两人做爱的时候，倾诉与康斯坦丁耳侧，但被袭击敏感区的康斯坦丁到底听进去多少，或者愿意听进去多少，只有他自己知道。</p><p>路西法拉着康斯坦丁的手，拖着踉跄的他走在洛杉矶着火的大街上，这是他在最恐怖的梦魇中也没有想过的现实，但是却真实的如同他们双手相握的温度和光脚踩在地上的疼痛。路西法不喜欢鞋子，于是他在湖边的时候并没有幻化出他的鞋子，路西法并没有说过他喜欢康斯坦丁的脚，不喜欢他的鞋子。两个人都光着脚，走路的声音在空旷的大街上回响。地狱的居民抛弃了人类的某些秉性，当上位者到来，他们从趋之若鹜变为唯恐躲闪不及。也许他们已经失去了自己的脑子，但这并不代表他们也失去了恐惧。路西法的威压天然形成了一个隔离带，与康斯坦丁之前自己前往地狱的时候不同。</p><p>这里只有他，路西法和这永不熄灭的火焰。他能听到自己的喘息声，身边的地狱之主可以做到像在自己家一样自在，因为这就是他的家。但即使路西法站在那里张开双臂，告诉康斯坦丁，“把这里也当成你自己的家，亲爱的约翰。”但我们知道，这只是客套话罢了。即使主人说得再真诚，有哪个客人会当真呢？</p><p>康斯坦丁有点意识到，路西法想要把他带去何处？毕竟周围的一切，是那么的熟悉而又陌生。他每天出门路过的街道，常呆的酒吧，看呐，眼前就是保龄球馆了。路西法要把康斯坦丁带回家，字面意义上的他们两个人的家。</p><p>地狱真的很热，柏油的路面在烈火的焚烧下散发着臭气，空气似乎也被燃烧了，他似乎能闻到并不存在的衣料的味道。康斯坦丁被路西法拖着，每走一步路都感觉煎熬无比，滚烫的地面灼烧着他的脚，虽然不想这么比喻，但他仿佛好像那个该死的为了爱情失去尾巴去踩刀子的白痴人鱼一样疼，人家倒好是为了爱情，虽然那不是什么有用的东西，当事人觉得值得。所以他现在是在为了路的恶趣味蹈水又蹈火吗？</p><p>康斯坦丁感觉到自己的脚闻起来好像熟肉，闻起来还有香，不过夹杂着空气中的奇怪味道又有点令人恶心。停下来，别想它，你不会想知道你烤熟的脚是什么味道的，没准路西法会想尝尝。</p><p>在走了他们一半行程的时候，地狱似乎对康斯坦丁显示了他的仁慈。他甚至来不及发出声音，就被路西法一手抄在了怀里。他被路西法抱了起来。“我知道你在想什么，这当然是羞辱了，康斯坦丁，那么现在搂住我的脖子，否则我就把你扔到地上。”地狱的笑声依然那么令人生厌。</p><p>康斯坦丁并没有照做，而路西法当然也没有把他扔到地上。他只是拍了一下康斯坦丁的屁股，“没关系，我暂时还没有吃露天烤人肉的想法，不过你的话，我什么做法都想尝试一下。”路西法总是靠的那么近，不光是贴着耳朵，总让人感觉他想对着人的脑子发言。不知道他是不是对着别人也这么洗脑的，天晓得的这一点儿都不管用。</p><p>的确来说这是羞辱，路西法把他横抱着也就算了，手当然也没有闲着，他把康斯坦丁抱得很紧，手指在股间流连，他俩都没有穿着衣服的事实不会被路西法的幻象改变。路西法甚至不用撩开衣服。天晓得这一路康斯坦丁是怎么走过来的，虽然没有生物看到避免了一部分羞辱，但他身体里面路西法的种子一直在没有阻挡的情况下，向外涌。他能感觉到有些东西沾在他腿上，有些东西在向下流，有的已经干涸了。现在的情况下路西法也能摸到他腿侧的精斑，这似乎使路西法的笑意更浓了</p><p>路西法当然对康斯坦丁说什么，“约翰，管住你淫荡的屁股，不要让我赠与你的宝物流出来。”康斯坦丁想用什么堵住路西法的嘴，并否认了他宝物的价值。但这答案就跟让路西法管住自己下流的嘴巴和阴茎一样。要是能管住就不会是现在这个样子，自暴自弃。</p><p>路西法试图把手往里探，而康斯坦丁的自然身体反应想要排斥异物，阻止异物的蠕动却把异物纳入体内。“我真想在大街上上你，可惜我暂时对烤人肉没有什么性趣。”这句话使得康斯坦丁再次生理性收缩。经历多次性爱的穴口实际上即使在目前这种状态下过于敏感，是康斯坦丁没有办法阻止的。而它似乎不排斥路西法手指的进入，这更令人绝望。</p><p>“现在你揽住我的脖子好吗，我想我们需要加快行程，不然”，路西法的脚点了点地，声音有点哑，“我想你不太会喜欢我们在这里做些什么。”</p><p>好的，他的重音强调在这里，所以还是要去别的地方做些什么。</p><p>康斯坦丁终于用手揽住了路西法的脖子，“你知道只要我不点头，你永远得不到我。”</p><p>“你迟早会点头的，我只不过是收些利息罢了。我并没有要求你的灵魂，现在还不是时候。我们现在的任务是在地狱的烈火中行淫，就算是我强迫的，上帝知道这会不会给你增加罪名，我也知道。”</p><p>路西法嗅了嗅康斯坦丁的脖子，两人一路走来，身上的水分早已蒸干，带着升腾的热气，他就像新鲜出炉的饭食，散发着让人想要大快朵颐的想法。“你可真重，约翰。”抱着康斯坦丁的路西法这样说到，带着轻松的笑意</p><p>“看看这下到底是羞辱谁呢，如果你连我都抱不动，到底是靠什么支持你的地狱？靠你充满性变态想法和精液的大脑吗，我以为你多少有点骄傲，不会在我面前显露出你已经老了的事实。”康斯坦丁用手搂紧路西法的脖子，“我想，你现在可以把你的手拿出来了。”</p><p>“你是在问我治理地狱的诀窍吗？告诉你也无妨”，路西法把嘴唇凑近康斯坦丁的耳朵，放低声音，“当然是靠我的幽默感了”。这毫无诚意的话被当成秘密告诉康斯坦丁的同时，他将手抽了出来，在康斯坦丁大腿上蹭了蹭，又抱住他的腿窝。抽离的时候因为里面存留的液体甚至发出来啵的声音，这声音在空旷的道路上无限放大，至少对两人来说，又使路西法滑稽的笑惬意了几分。“你的身体在挽留我呢，约翰。”这句话比上一句话更像是一个秘密。</p><p>路西法抱着康斯坦丁继续走，依然没有加快脚步，失去手指阻挡的穴口在引力的作用下，向下流淌着精液，淅淅沥沥的被遗弃在他们身后。“我的孩子，你在浪费地狱的种子，浪费也是种罪行，我不知道上帝会不会宽恕你的这种罪行，你会因为这个向上帝祷告忏悔吗？”</p><p>地狱并没有这种罪过。</p><p>“地狱的种子落在地狱的大地上或射在地狱的墙上，不是它恰如其分的归宿吗？”康斯坦丁试图在路西法怀里找到一个合适的位置，蹭了蹭他的胸膛。经历了高强度的性爱和濒临死亡的处境，他很难以不在一个温暖的怀抱里面，或者说炙热的，放松下来。即使这完全是一个错误的选择，但他想他至少不会这样在路西法怀里一睡不起，身体也告诉他将错就错，你需要休息，这是他身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣的信息。就一小会，“lu，你可以在到你的宫殿的时候叫醒我。”康斯坦丁的头彻底靠在了路西法的胸膛，如果不是他睡着的话，他就会听到路西法比平时更加快速律动的心跳，他安静的躺在路西法的怀里好像一只睡着的黑猫，你可以隐约感受到他胸脯的起伏。</p><p>路西法亲吻了他的头发，“走吧，我的睡美人，我会在我们到家的时候，用魔王的吻把你吻醒。”如果康斯坦丁醒着他会尖酸的嘲笑路西法，说他的阅读水平是不是只适合看格林童话，当然熟睡的康斯坦丁错过了这个机会。</p><p>康斯坦丁被人拽住了脚，仿佛自己从高空下坠的感觉是那么真实，使他梦中醒来。被拽到床边的他，迎来了一个路西法轻啄在嘴角的吻，被偏头闪开，结果吻在了脸上，又被他舔了一脸口水，他总是更愿意在接吻除外的场景下伸舌头的毛病不知道来自何处。【这边的另一个分支是被口醒或者干醒】</p><p>他一度以为自己回到了家，天花板的颜色和床是那么相似。之前发生的只是一个每天夜里会出现的普通梦魇。他也许会叫着路西法的名字醒来，虽然他不想那样醒来，但更不想一觉醒来就迎来一个像狗一样的吻。</p><p>这里像是他的家，却又不是，房屋的摆设布置是那么相似，却又有着实质的不同。房间里面的圣水被污染成了暗血色，家里备用的十字架都倒转了过来，破旧的家具质地和花纹都变得繁复且带着不明意味的深渊味道。这张床，尤其是这张床。他躺在上面仿佛有无数只手在向他伸来，他的床在什么时候被路西法改造成了旅店的投币按摩床，他需要给哪里投硬币，路西法充满笑意的嘴里吗？他说着：“醒来了，约翰，准备好来接受你的无尽梦魇了吗？”</p><p>路西法给他穿着的黑色浴袍宽松的挂在他身上。由于路西法用力拽他到床边，还被床单蹭到了腰际，浴袍半掩着他的身体，撑着手坐了起来，夹烟的手指有些痉挛，还有被拽动的脚，这使他皱起眉头，他能感觉到自己的脚筋在突突的跳动，这使他无法顾及现状，尽管他的脑海里还想着他在家里的晦暗角落里面藏的物品哪样能在现在的状况下派上用场，他在床头藏了一个小型随机传送阵，不是吗，说起来那玩意还真不容易得到。他也许能靠那玩意打开地狱的通道回到现世。他要小心不让路西法发现他的意图，他能做到。</p><p>被拖到地狱做路西法的性爱娃娃可不是他想要的归宿。也许康斯坦丁对自己在路西法心中的定位认知有些偏差。比如现在路西法在捏着他的脚踝帮他揉脚，摁到跳动的经络有一种带着快感的酥麻疼痛，“你看看，睡姿不好血流不畅就容易痉挛，你甚至想踹我都做不到”，话音未落被康斯坦丁另外一只脚踹在了胸口。于是被路西法报复性的掐了脚心，想抽回脚却被摁住。</p><p>即使康斯坦丁不再被病痛折磨，他的苍白和消瘦也不是短时间可以轻易改变的。路西法捏着他的脚，用指甲在脚心滑动。路西法半蹲在床下，把康斯坦丁的脚放在他的膝盖上，沿着脚背青筋的走向抚摸着他的脚背。一路走来被沥青烫伤的痕迹早已不见，但身体记忆残留的幻痛依然存在。</p><p>“看看我发现了什么，是谁一个人在家，你的主人没在吗，要知道新鲜的肉体在地狱可是很抢手的。”他闻了闻康斯坦丁的脚背，“尤其是喜欢撒谎的灵魂，最受我的喜欢，那么陌生人，回答我，你喜欢说谎吗，没关系，告诉我，我是谎言的父亲。”【这边的另一个分支是假装强制爱】</p><p>康斯坦丁看着路西法陶醉于滑稽的自我表演。“地狱里面有一个叫做路西法的小丑国王，我是他千方百计得不到的人。即使恶魔没有脑子，用几把想也能想明白这回事。那么你知道吗？你称自己是谎言的父亲，但是看看是谁每次都被骗，你这个蠢货。”路西法总是对康斯坦丁充满了宽容，他从不在乎驱魔人的诋毁或者谩骂，只要是来自对方的，他照单全收。</p><p>“又是一个谎言（another　cons，ha？），你可真是爱说慌，你的一切早就该属于他了，是基于被欺骗和羞辱的权利。”</p><p>“你还真是坦率，被欺骗这么骄傲吗”</p><p>康斯坦丁把被路西法揉的发痒的脚抽了出来，另一只脚踹到了路西法袒露着的胸膛。两个人都没有想到，路西法被康斯坦丁一脚踹地坐在了地上，而康斯坦丁由于反向力量栽倒栽倒在了床上，他爬到床头取了一样东西，从床侧起身站到了地上，并绕到了路西法面前。</p><p>看着在地上赖着不起的路西法，他穿着白色的浴袍，跟康斯坦丁身上的制式相同，只有颜色差异，还有就是他的浴袍只是挂在身上，完全没有起到任何衣服本应该起到的遮盖作用。</p><p>即使躺在地上，他也看起来过于混蛋。这使康斯坦丁大为火光。他将脚踩在路西法的胸口。居高临下的看着他。</p><p>“约翰，我知道这是你最爱的驱魔体位，来呀，骑在我身上，我们在地狱你还能把我驱逐到哪里呢”话音中带着恶魔的嘶吼，是愉悦的那种。康斯坦丁能感觉出来路西法现在过于快乐。就连路西法也不清楚到底是为什么。也许是那一脚带来的充实感，又或者是居高临下的康斯坦丁并没注意到被踩在脚下的路西法到底能看到什么。不过他真的没有注意到吗？这是属于康斯坦丁的问题了。</p><p>康斯坦丁打开那个保存完好的玻璃瓶子带着银质的镶边和繁复的花纹，将里面的血滴倒出来，倒在路西法的身上。然而却没有发生任何变化。是他珍藏的耶稣血液。</p><p>路西法倒在地上沿着康斯坦丁的小腿向上摸，想象着它们夹在自己腰上的触感和压力。“私生子的血过于难闻，让人头疼，我换成了别的，还有你屋里的东西，多么差的品味，我难以认同。”路西法拉住扔了瓶子的康斯坦丁的手，将他拽的半跪在地上，将滴落在身上的假血揩了下来，抹在了康斯坦丁嘴唇上。</p><p>康斯坦丁想要起身却被一只腿跪在地上，一只腿支着身体以至于他不会摔在路西法身上。即使这样也相当危险。尤其是在两人都只穿着睡袍的情况下。</p><p>身体的警报响起，即使室内温度适宜，康斯坦丁感觉到毛骨悚然，汗毛倒竖。正如路西法所言他习惯于这样驱魔，但眼前这个老恶魔，却不是区区一次驱魔仪式可以解决的。</p><p>路西法抱住他的腰，上下忽然颠倒。路西法在他被地板磕到的头边说：“现在夹住我的腰，我不计较你在我身上泼东西的恶作剧。”</p><p>黑色与白色的混合多半是谐调又统一，但要是加上红色呢，这也便是地狱与天堂临界的颜色了。</p><p>如果不是抵在穴口的阴茎，这句话显得一点也没有说服力。</p><p>路西法听到康斯坦丁柔软的小嘴里吐出来的美妙字眼：“抽屉里面有润滑剂，如果你没有换成别的东西的话。”一会他下面的小嘴里面会露出更加美味可口的东西</p><p>抽屉自动打开，路西法用手一指，润滑剂咻的一声随着风落到了路西法手里，毕竟这个时候没人想为了它多走几步路，有更加重要的事情要去做，尽管时间很多，但路西法不愿意浪费。他挤出一些，然后随手将瓶子扔在了床上。</p><p>当康斯坦丁试图配合，这场性爱由一种乐趣变成了另一种。一种带着温情的触摸带着润滑剂冰凉的触感一同涌向康斯坦丁被压住的胯下，带着香气的润滑剂的味道围绕在两人周围。</p><p>“你喜欢这个味道？”路西法示意康斯坦丁抬起屁股以让他带着润滑剂的手指更好的进入。</p><p>顺从地抬起屁股的康斯坦丁发出一声冷笑，“我以为你了解，什么味道又有什么区别。”路西法探进去的手指让康斯坦丁的话语忽然停滞了一下。“生活需要新鲜感，毕竟你香烟和酒精带来的味道，我已经尝够了。”路西法看着身下的康斯坦丁，他的脸色苍白，眼神里面带着一丝的情欲还有许多分对他的不屑。但是他总会沉浸在其中，即使他一次又一次表现出抵抗，最后的结局都是他们进行了各种各样的负距离接触。康斯坦丁需要用张狂而热烈的情绪掩盖内心对地狱的恐惧，而最疯狂的行为就是一次次躺在地狱之主身下或趴在地狱之主胸口喘息。</p><p>路西法抽出在康斯坦丁体内的手，把康斯坦丁架的更高，腰部悬空，靠着肩胛骨和头部支撑在地板上，离开的手抚摸着驱魔人的大腿内侧，有些没轻没重，倒也不是特别疼。康斯坦丁盯着路西法的眼睛，脑海里不由自主的浮现出很多无意义的画面。</p><p>康斯坦丁喜欢疼痛，这是他连自己都不太能够深层理解的秘密，他喜欢那种生死悬念在一线的刺激和挑逗。这源自于他从小被父母当成怪胎精神病送去治疗的各种经历，到最后他甚至习惯于那些东西，甚至对疼痛上瘾，这是路西法之所以能够这样对待康斯坦丁的原因之一，当然大部分原因是路西法想要如此。他的johnny　boy喜欢这些东西。而这种不正常的状态，没有人可以解救和治疗。因为这大部分都是由于医院和驱魔造成的。前者他永远不想再进去，后者他一辈子逃脱不了。而结合两者为一，喜欢假装医生的恶魔总是对他说：性爱是治疗一切的良药。当然这话的说服力在于路西法总是在操他的时候给他治疗伤口，治疗他由于驱魔或由于挣扎亦或者由于路西法的兴趣造成的伤口。</p><p>路西法将剩下的液体抹在了自己阴茎上，扶住康斯坦丁的腰，将他的腿分的更开。康斯坦丁把脚背在路西法的身后，像是缠绕着树木的藤蔓，那样贴合。然后一切开始动了起来，恶魔缓慢的进入康斯坦丁被准备好的身体，在进行这个过程有一种油然而生的满足感充斥其中。然后缓慢地进入，路西法总是不乐意很好的掌握这个度，大抵是因为他喜欢从康斯坦丁那里得到的所有带着阴阳怪气嘲讽的性爱反馈意见，当然采不采纳就是另外一回事了。</p><p>就像现在，康斯坦丁觉得自己如果把手向后举起来，大概就和喜欢倒挂在天花板一角喜欢附身人类的恶鬼一样，完全没有作恶品味，天天之后玩那老一套，驱魔起来也特别容易。当他把这个想法告诉路西法并催促他可以快点时，路西法看起来笑的有些邪恶。</p><p>“正如你所愿，我会给你你想要的。”</p><p>老恶魔只有在床上会这么说。</p><p>紧接着就是带着甜蜜的阵痛，生理器官的撞击带起汁水四溅和肉体相互撞击的声音。由于康斯坦丁不愿意回抱路西法，以至于他一次次被路西法撞出去又被捞回来，背后蹭在冰凉的地板上，那是他身上唯一发凉的地方。路西法捏着他的腰际，地板在嘎吱作响，康斯坦丁的身体也是。</p><p>由于有润滑的原因，这个过程倒是不那么困难，甚至产生了一些明显的快感。刚刚醒来的康斯坦丁身体意识还没有完全苏醒，处于一种半迷糊的状态，身上有些薄汗，他看着在他头顶摇晃的路西法，有些失神的想：这不会是他死后的地狱生活的。路西法的汗滴落在他的胸膛，滚落了下去，这不该是。一切都是黏黏糊糊的，热的让人心焦，心脏跳动的很快，康斯坦丁知道这是由于自然生理原因，而不是其他的什么。熔岩，烟雾和滚烫的火山，他的眼前似乎已经开始出现幻觉，他是在地狱吗，路西法的形象开始模糊，是因为不自觉的生理性泪水盈满眼眶，他努力不让眼泪掉下来。却被路西法抽插的动作将眼泪撞出眼眶，眼泪顺着脸颊流到了耳朵。</p><p>“你哭了，康斯坦丁。但是为什么？”路西法似乎是真情实感地在好奇这个问题。</p><p>他的眼神中甚至透露出显而易见的不解，如果以前是因为疼痛，那么当我不再给予你疼痛的时候，你为什么。人类真是奇怪。</p><p>路西法放缓了自己的动作，伸手搂着康斯坦丁的腰，握着他的手腕把他拽了起来。路西法向后，背倚靠在床边，把康斯坦丁拉到他的大腿上。在这过程中，康斯坦丁身体里面路西法的阴茎又大了一圈，路西法的确会为康斯坦丁的落泪而兴奋。而移动中带来的不自觉的摩擦和深入也没有使康斯坦丁产生反应，即使他的身体不自觉的抽动。看着他的眼睛，康斯坦丁的确在哭，不只是生理性的泪水，或着说一开始是生理性的，因为某些微妙的原因，或许可以说是因为性。后来某些情绪引起了变化。</p><p>路西法喜欢看康斯坦丁的身体流出各种液体，血液，精液，眼泪。当他刻意那么做的时候，获得预料到的结果会让他感到快乐。但是为什么，我又没对你做什么不是吗？</p><p>路西法捏着康斯坦丁的肩膀，跟他离得特别靠近。看着他没有发出声音，泪水在脸边滑落。路西法动了动自己在康斯坦丁体内的阴茎，是小幅度的挺弄，他依然显得毫无反应。似乎灵魂顺着液体流出了体外。</p><p>在用拇指抹去他的眼泪之后，路西法开始舔康斯坦丁脸上的泪痕，嘴唇擦过下巴，舌头卷住了将要掉落的泪滴。然后向上，咬住了康斯坦丁的上唇，用舌头撬开他的嘴，与他交换带有眼泪味道的唾液。</p><p>“我不问你为什么哭，不过你可以告诉我你想要什么。”路西法捧着康斯坦丁的脸，神情认真。</p><p>“我想要你滚出我的世界，永远，再也不见。”</p><p>“这话可真不动听，我还不容易起了怜悯之心愿意听听你卑微的小想法。你却偏偏想要惹我不开心。”路西法捏着康斯坦丁的鼻子，“你就是学不乖。”康斯坦丁的鼻子被捏住，只能用嘴巴呼吸。摇头想甩开路西法手指的钳制，最终还是对方放手才得以放松。</p><p>“我倒是很擅长让你的眼泪流干，这与止住眼泪也是同一种结果。”</p><p>贪婪和恐惧是一对相伴而生的恶魔。当路西法越表现的贪婪，康斯坦丁内心的恐惧越是植根于脑海中。当被要求的越多，越无法给予。你还想要得到什么？当路西法捏着他的下巴告诉他：一切，我要你的一切，康斯坦丁。</p><p>恶魔就像是一台永动机，不知疲倦，康斯坦丁并不知道是不是地狱的永恒之火给了他动力。那永不熄灭的火焰如同他从未改变的热切。当路西法用手指去触碰康斯坦丁脸颊上的泪滴时，水分化为蒸汽在两人之间升腾。于是他又动起来了，捏着康斯坦丁的腰，向前挺弄。他并不在乎康斯坦丁的情绪，他只是好奇，这并不会阻碍他想要做的事情。掠夺，占有，标记，侵入，他渴望康斯坦丁身体的每一寸每一个细胞都属于他。于是他那么做了，他在康斯坦丁的体内横冲直撞，用那常人难以接纳的阴茎。温情只是错觉，恶魔并不真正懂的。他的爱意里面夹杂着太多负面情绪，他的恨意中夹杂了大量的爱。康斯坦丁被撞的一晃一晃的，积蓄在眼眶的眼泪，被直接撞落，滴落在路西法的白色浴袍上。康斯坦丁哭的时候是无声的，甚至比平时更加安静，像是不存在一样，那一刻路西法又产生了康斯坦丁会离开他身边的念头，就像上次差点被天堂夺走的时候一样。</p><p>他想要听到康斯坦丁的声音，动情的呻吟是他能够意识到康斯坦丁是真的存在的。而这并不难，他熟悉康斯坦丁的身体，他舔了舔康斯坦丁的耳后，对方忍不住后撤。他咬住康斯坦丁的耳垂，轻轻下口撕咬。</p><p>他抱着康斯坦丁换了位置，转身将其抵在床沿，拖着他的臀部将其抬高，这样更容易施力一点，康斯坦丁的背刮蹭着床边，脚趾挨不到地板，全靠与床沿连接到地方支撑，或者些许能够挨到，但是并不能着够力，手展开在搭在床上，路西法的动作带的他一晃一晃的。但是康斯坦丁就是不肯开口。直到路西法的阴茎碰到了某处，一切便不由他控制了。他的意志败给了本能，他的身体告诉他，这是好的，即使是假的。他浑身疼，但是还是忍不住因为性爱带来的欢愉出声。他抗拒路西法，但他带来的感觉是真实存在的。</p><p>他一直知道自己会去哪，但知道与接受却是两回事。他的小腹和屁股伴随着间歇性的隐隐作痛，甚至他感觉自己被长时间的性爱搞坏了身体。但他的阴茎还是抬头了，刮蹭着路西法的浴袍，毛茸茸的质感让他有些发痒。</p><p>路西法将手握了上去，他的手过于干燥，甚至带着燥热，捏住了康斯坦丁翘起的阴茎。刮蹭着龟头的顶部，康斯坦丁的反应还是乏乏。他不想给路西法看到他想要的反应，他动了动喉咙，感觉嗓子有些痛，之前的疼痛给了他嗓子太大的压力，尽管他努力抑制。他的头随着路西法的挺弄晃来晃去，他感觉到了疲倦，即使他才刚刚睡醒，身体并不疲劳。</p><p>而这种情绪被强烈的身体刺激冲散。他的手不自觉抓紧床沿。黑色的睡袍半散开着，仅靠腰带相连，大片的胸口晃着路西法的眼睛，乳头在睡袍下半隐半现。康斯坦丁过于苍白，由于过瘦在静脉血管映衬下，甚至有些发青。他不健康而病态的令人沉迷。他的身体容易留下伤疤，但除了一些私密而又刻意的伤口，路西法倾向于恢复他的完好状态，毕竟这样每次新增加的伤口会显得完美无缺。路西法抚摸着他大腿内侧的十字，眼底全是疯狂，于是愈合的伤口在他的摁压下裂开了，疼痛感带着电流一样的刺激窜入康斯坦丁的大脑，再加上对方要命的抚摸，康斯坦丁似乎失去了思考能力，他的脑子一团乱遭，就像是被路西法的阴茎搅过一般。于是他不得不抱住了路西法的头，以期减少那种失落感。</p><p>“你为什么不再用力点呢？”康斯坦丁的语气很带着些许的抽气表达他的不满。路西法听到这句话却是移开了放在大腿上的手，他搂住康斯坦丁的腰，将其死死的摁在自己的阴茎。这太深了，他无法抑制自己肠道内壁的抽搐，以致于带给恶魔很多的快感。上帝知道，他不渴望这个，但是恶魔不想知道。恶魔只负责感受，他能感受到康斯坦丁身体的某处在渴望着他，这就足够了。</p><p>人类是那么轻易的沉迷于欲望，这通常使路西法对人类产生蔑视，当它发生在康斯坦丁身上时，路西法一边讽刺康斯坦丁轻易屈从和在内心感慨这对于他的约翰是多么完美的特质，以致于他能够得到康斯坦丁的一部分。</p><p>他的约翰正在骑跨在他身上，呼吸是那么的真实，疼痛也是，他透过康斯坦丁的疼痛，能够感知到久违的痛苦，他透过康斯坦丁的极乐，能够感知到自己的极乐，而这多么令恶魔感觉到鲜活。路西法抚摸着康斯坦丁的肌肤，是人皮的质感，他抚摸过无数张人皮，那些都是冷的，无趣的灵魂。而康斯坦丁不一样，路西法喜欢他的不一样。</p><p>康斯坦丁闻起来是烟酒和罪恶，他比恶魔还像一个恶魔，他诱惑着地狱之主的理智和感情还有那根恶魔的阴茎。路西法吻着康斯坦丁的脖子，他在上面留下一个个红色的印记，在驱魔人白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。路西法摁着男人的腰际，当手挪开时，皮肤也会变得鲜红一片，他真的过于苍白。</p><p>很多时候路西法会认为他挺不过来自己肆意而任性的行为，但是康斯坦丁总是出乎他的意料。人类果然是带来奇迹的物种，从这个角度，路西法也能理解为什么上帝会那么偏爱人类。这绝不是因为康斯坦丁高潮时的表情是那么的让他具有征服感，也绝不是因为在他身体里的感觉是那么出乎寻常的好。</p><p>路西法会亲吻康斯坦丁身上他留下的印记，以致于印记上叠着印记。会揪着驱魔人的头发，让他高潮时看着自己的眼睛。就像是现在他看着康斯坦丁的高潮，他在自己手上释放了，脸上带着不自觉的潮红，身体却是比刚才放松，呼吸加重，吐息喷在他脸上。路西法笑了，这一切是他美好一天的一个瞬间。他的屁股还是紧紧的夹着路西法的阴茎，甚至因为高潮的律动而痉挛。路西法拍了一下他的屁股，这使得康斯坦丁脸上的潮红更加明显，这使得康斯坦丁看起来更像是一个人了，至少路西法这样认为。</p><p>路西法不知道如何用言语叙述康斯坦丁现在的表情，即使地狱中也没有这样的词汇。他的约翰仰着脖子将脆弱的脖颈毫无保留的呈现在他面前，随着他的挺弄而上下移动。衣服在刚刚的移动中散开了，路西法抽开康斯坦丁的腰带，衣服半挂在他的身体上，手指爬上向康斯坦丁的肩头，捏着康斯坦丁的脸，捂住了他的眼睛。</p><p>他又一向上顶弄，这使康斯坦丁由于无力而嘴唇微张，喘息的声音从口中溢出，于是康斯坦丁更紧的搂住了他的脖子。</p><p>由于跨坐在恶魔的大腿上，康斯坦丁的喉咙就在路西法的唇边，伸出舌头就可以舔到，于是他那么做了。用牙齿轻轻拉扯驱魔人的喉结，这让对方由于轻微的刺痛而皱眉。直到路西法听到康斯坦丁的闷哼，他才撤下自己放在对方眼睛上的手。</p><p>路西法将手从浴袍中伸进去搂住康斯坦丁的腰，用大拇指摩擦着他的肋骨。这使康斯坦丁回想起来不是很美好的回忆，他无知觉的打了一个寒颤。接着摸向他的小腹，平坦的小腹没有什么赘肉，唯一能够显示异常的就是他埋在康斯坦丁体内阴茎的轮廓。</p><p>＂上次你在家里约炮，就在这张床上。＂路西法晃动着头，用下巴指着床的方向，手捕捉着康斯坦丁躲闪的舌头。康斯坦丁皱着眉头不知道他在这个时候翻什么旧账。</p><p>＂我狠狠的草了你一顿，你却求我再多暂停一会时间，以至于你能收拾好之后，满足你的约炮对象，你知道，通常什么我都会满足你的要求＂他在讲满足的时候刻意拖了长音。＂你在日她的时候，屁股里还有我残存的精液，你猜你们两个谁会先怀孕呢。＂听到怀孕这个单词，康斯坦丁一潭死水的眼神重新有了聚焦，他开始挣扎，结果被路西法抓住手脚，＂hush＂。</p><p>路西法忽然用手指掐了康斯坦丁的乳首，在他耳边说：＂约翰，我们来玩个游戏吧，这个游戏很简单，让我们看看你的运气如何＂</p><p>由于康斯坦丁如果不使诈，会在赌场把自己底裤都输掉，不过他向来去赌场都是要使用一些小技巧的。我们很难直观的说他的运气好坏。</p><p>＂年轻的情侣做爱，都会因为男方的自私或者愚昧而忽略掉避孕这件事，于是女方可能由于堕胎而使两人落入地狱。我想我们的john从来没有避孕这方面的问题，毕竟你是那么的洁身自好。那么现在可能会有这样的担忧了。我不会问你想要个男孩还是女孩，那么你想要个天使还是恶魔呢？＂</p><p>他听到了康斯坦丁的一声冷笑，康斯坦丁咬着他的耳廓，其中带有一种发泄的情绪，但对于路西法来说并不疼痛。＂你大可以试试看，如果你不需要地狱，想要的人可以占满你的九层地狱＂</p><p>＂威胁么＂，路西法揉了揉康斯坦丁的小腹＂那我只能暂时放弃这个念头了＂他的语气听起来似乎没有惋惜，而动作看起来像是里面已经有了一个成型的胎儿，这让康斯坦丁感到一阵恶意，把他的手从自己小腹上拍开。</p><p>＂不过我倒是想知道谁在图谋我的地狱＂</p><p>＂也许会是你计划……让我怀的…嘶…孩子？＂康斯坦丁被路西法猛地一顶，导致自己话还没说完就趴在对方肩头喘息，他的头发汗涔涔的，汗水滴落到路西法的肩膀上。</p><p>＂那么我们的孩子便不能让约翰带了，他肯定更需要父亲的教诲，况且我们的约翰也还是daddy的孩子，怎么能照顾另外一个小孩呢＂他的话说的好像他俩真的有了一个孩子一样。</p><p>＂如果你对每个你所谓的孩子…啊…都做我们做的这种事情，我会很担心…嗯…玛蒙的教育问题＂康斯坦丁对于路西法把自己放在上位的态度已经习惯了，可能是过去天使当久了的原因。但他还是会在做爱时被叫sonny感到些许的羞辱，当然这点羞辱，在他由于法术不精而被堕落天使抓起来日的前提下，简直不值一提。</p><p>路西法的手在康斯坦丁的背后，抚摸着他背后的纹身，以太的能量在身体里面流转。路西法抚摸的地方往往都会比他身体别的地方更烫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 淫荡的处女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“约翰，我爱你身上的纹身”那不是什么美好的回忆，路西法说话的吐息喷吐在康斯坦丁的背上，激起他的一阵战栗。路西法捏着康斯坦丁的胯骨，大拇指抚摸着他的腰际，快要靠近小腹的部分。</p><p>他们彼此之间是那么熟悉，路西法一抬起手，他的小骗子就知道他想干什么。“hey，路……你最好不要”</p><p>“不要什么？”路西法明知故问，“我试图想做的那件事？”他故意动了动自己埋在驱魔人穴里的阴茎，来搅乱对方的思考。“你确定？”</p><p>康斯坦丁不确定他知道路西法想要做什么，但他偶尔富有创造力的想法总能让人吃尽苦头。</p><p>路西法贴近康斯坦丁的脸，在他的脸侧蹭来蹭去，“约翰，我爱你的灵魂，爱你高潮的呻吟，爱你蜷起的脚趾，爱你扬起的脆弱脖颈，爱你被我百般造访的身体，但你不觉得有种刺激你没有得到过吗？”路西法说话时，手伸向了驱魔人的会阴。康斯坦丁还未来得及作出反应，听着他说出的话，就倚靠在路西法身上陷入了昏迷。</p><p>当康斯坦丁再度转醒的时候，发现路西法基本还保持在原来的姿势将他揽在怀里，只不过一手捏着他的胸。他听到路西法对他说：“安心吧”就连头发也长到了肩膀，由于长相没有变动，让这一幕显得有些违和感，不过由于约翰相貌出众，多了些雌雄莫变的气质。这让康斯坦丁更像是与路西法初识的样子，青年时期的康斯坦丁留着长长的头发，黑色的头发柔软的披在肩膀，当时的地狱之主，最喜欢一边讲话的同时挑起一缕那个迷失灵魂的头发嗅来嗅去。可惜他的灵魂那么快回到人间，从那以后再也没留过长发。路西法从没说过怀念，但刚刚确实激起了回忆，最开始的康斯坦丁要显得更加柔软和温顺，不像现在一样带着刺。于是黑暗的主宰顺手对他的头发做了一些手脚，只要稍微长长一些就好。他很想念过去康斯坦丁的味道。</p><p>他的轮廓变得更加的柔和，或者我们说是“她”，在昏睡期间，他变成了上帝把人类始祖的肋骨拆下来变成的生物。他看了看自己又看了看路西法，“放屁，你最好把我的几把还给我，asshole”</p><p>“约翰，现在可不是关系这个的时候，会还给你的”后面的话已经含糊不清了，因为他亲吻住了她的喉咙，那里现在已经没有显眼的喉结了。而在康斯坦丁胸上的手更加亵渎地打着转，用手一捏好像胸肉要从指缝中溢出来一样。</p><p>康斯坦丁真的很想结束这一切，这个时候让他回想起来遍体生寒的是过去路西法在他们频繁的性交中所说的“给我生个孩子吧”，而就在刚刚他们的对话中还提到过。不，不会的。男人是不会生孩子，但是她现在是女性了。她的屁股里面还浸泡着路西法的精液，随着她的微微移动，就会流了出来，甚至打湿了她的会阴。</p><p>“就好像奸淫一个淫荡的处女”路西法对自己的行为做出了评价。康斯坦丁将手合并想要咏颂咒语，却被路西法咬住喉咙。接着他把她横抱到了床上，他知道自己比路西法矮一些，也不比他强壮。但当他被抱起来的时候显得比起往日更加无力反抗，路西法甚至在他睡着的时候调整了他的体型。“放了我，你这次说什么我都听你的”她被扔到床上。</p><p>“即使帮我生个孩子？或者永远到地狱陪我”漫天起价，坐地还钱，这个是个生意人都懂。路西法已经开始咬她的胸了，甚至连她自己都还没摸过，“我告诉你，朗基努斯之枪在哪里好不好？...啊”，约翰微抬起头，又被不轻不重的咬了一口，接着是乳头，他将头从康斯坦丁的胸前抬起来“在这么高兴的时候，你要提那么晦气的东西吗？”如果她目前有筹码，就不会在地狱呆了整整一天多了，就目前来说，路西法对康斯坦丁的兴趣比对朗基努斯的大多了。</p><p>“说服我呀，约翰”路西法再往下，身体阴影笼罩在康斯坦丁面前，使她无力反抗。</p><p>“那么就算我求你”康斯坦丁放弃了，这句话说的毫无诚意，她发现今天不可能打消路西法的念头。</p><p>“好尝试但是今天无效”</p><p>康斯坦丁握拳揍向路西法，却被握住了手腕。“你明明知道这不起作用，只是为了发脾气的话，我是不会生气的，但是不乖的孩子要受到处罚”当路西法说惩罚的时候，不由得让康斯坦丁想到了过去他们的那些所谓的惩罚，永远是撒旦用人类的性交的方法结束他会将自己滚烫的种子种在康斯坦丁身体的每个角落，她念及此夹紧了双腿。路西法用牙齿磨着康斯坦丁的手腕，那里有她之前自杀过的痕迹——好几道长长的增生的疤，那是他们初次见面的原因以及后来纠缠在一起的因果。明明康斯坦丁还在生气，他看着约翰的手腕更硬了，他含住驱魔人的指尖，以至于对方一阵寒战，想要把手抽出去。康斯坦丁知道自己湿了，即使他变成女性，地狱的主人永远比她自己更了解如何取悦这个人类的身体。</p><p>路西法用一只手从自己手腕的黑色纹身中抽出一条黑色的丝带——它是活的，将康斯坦丁的手并在一起用丝带牢牢的捆住，并将一头拴在了床头。当固定完成之后那条丝带变成了一条黑色的蛇，头部扣在康斯坦丁两个手腕之间。路西法分开康斯坦丁的双腿挤了进去，拽住她的胯，将她拉向自己，甚至由于反抗，床单也被拉了下来。不。</p><p>路西法伸手摸向康斯坦丁的下体，感觉到了那条神秘的缝涌出的蜜液，他用手指挑起，然后故意展示给他的约翰看，然后抹在了舌头上。路西法的表情让康斯坦丁觉得有些不适，而当他将手继续摸向康斯坦丁的会阴时，这种不适更加强烈。</p><p>情欲的确被挑起，没有任何人进入甚至在今天之前并不存在的阴道贪婪地分泌着淫液，她想做点什么，却只能在恶魔的注视下，收缩着下体，表达着自己的拒绝。</p><p>而这样的拒绝更像是邀请，她虚张着手感觉到就好像身体被劈开的钝痛，路西法的阴茎插了进来，滚烫的好像岩浆落在雪上，大脑无声的尖叫着，就好像他听到了日夜相伴的恶魔低语。</p><p>当他眼角落泪的时候，他听到了“康斯坦丁，你的一切都是我的”</p><p>然后他流血了，他们都知道这不是必须的，又是必须的。路西法想要康斯坦丁痛，想要他记得自己给予的痛苦和折磨，刻在他的血里，烙在他的肉里，印在他的灵魂里。</p><p>“为我哀嚎吧，约翰.康斯坦丁。我爱你，爱到想要你因为我死去千万次，如果你在这个时候死去，我会异常荣幸”</p><p>驱魔人随着恶魔的节奏慢慢的挺过了疼痛，酥麻和快感开始由阴道传到他的大脑，不自觉加紧了恶魔头子的腰，睡衣的布料蹭的他大腿根有些痒。但他依然陷入了绝望。</p><p>他能感觉到路西法在他体内作乱的阴茎，抽插之间带出的红，甚至肉眼可见的她的肚皮鼓起来一个阴茎的形状。陌生的快感让她头脑发昏，她出口的呻吟甚至更加尖细和局促。</p><p>“不，不…要射在里面……”康斯坦丁无声的呐喊，俩人一起达到了高潮。这时，康斯坦丁的脸色更加白了，忽然之间，有怀孕的可能性无限大的摆在了他面前。</p><p>这个时候小聪明是没有用的，“我想要喝圣水”，康斯坦丁开口了，在路西法将自己拔出来的时候，康斯坦丁感觉到精液流到了大腿上。他往上靠了靠，试图让自己被绑的手舒服一点，结果手腕上的蛇发出了嘶嘶的声音。</p><p>“你想要喝圣水”路西法装模作样的重复了一遍，“可以呀，我来喂你”路西法靠近康斯坦丁，把他手臂上的蛇抽了回来，那条蛇又变成了他的缺失的那一角纹身，拦起康斯坦丁的脖子。</p><p>他知道我知道了，康斯坦丁想，这样也好。等到路西法捏着鼻子把从康斯坦丁那里缴来的圣水瓶的水渡给他的瞬间。康斯坦丁的身体开始升起蒸汽和烧焦的味道。等到蒸汽散开，他又变成了原来的样子。路西法抱起他，觉得还是这样顺眼。本来想要亲他一口，又觉得他身上圣水加上升腾的味道难闻，就把康斯坦丁丢到了浴缸里面。在浴缸里他抱着驱魔人本来要帮他清理身体结果浴缸的水溢了出来，康斯坦丁喜欢的那只小黄鸭孤零零的躺在水里，听着肉体撞击的水声。他是那么爱这个人类的身体，以至于不愿意有另一个恶魔霸占，即使是他和人类的结合产物，所以康斯坦丁永远不知道路西法只是在捉弄他，当然也许在某一天的心血来潮下将不再是玩笑。</p><p>康斯坦丁又昏过去了，空腹沐浴加上连续的折腾，使人类的身体自动开启了回避防御。</p><p>当他再次醒来的时候他发现自己窝在路西法的怀里，路西法抱着他坐在椅子上，一手拿着文件，另外一只手摸着他的手腕。</p><p>“hi，约翰”还没有等康斯坦丁准备好，路西法就察觉到怀中的动静。“喜欢吗，作为提前熟悉地狱事务的准备”路西法抬起他的手嗅了嗅，康斯坦丁的味道就像是撒旦的安慰剂。</p><p>康斯坦丁发现自己被换上了一身西服裙装，摸了摸自己的胸松了一口气，“我可没说过要给你当秘书”，康斯坦丁打算站起来，结果因为没注意到自己脚上的高跟鞋，然后被路西法拉倒在他怀里。“更别说在这个跳蚤集市”</p><p>路西法看起来颇为无辜，这是他偶尔用来办公的场所，放着他收藏存放的一些东西以及他的一只小宠物。在自己不在的时候，约翰来借用过地狱的纹章，那只可怜的龙还被他顺手拔走了一些牙齿并取走了龙息。没有生气的他，反而被约翰嫌弃了。</p><p>“我还没找你算上次的账呢，你取走了我的东西，还欺负了我的小蜥蜴”虽然他俩都知道那是为了对付玛蒙，而这件事情的最终受益者是面前的这个老恶魔。“我也不是小气的人，既然你拿了我的东西，我也要跟你讨一些回来”</p><p>“你为什么不去找你的儿子麻烦，以至于他如此缺乏管教”</p><p>“约翰，总想插手我教育孩子的问题，是不是太早了”路西法用鼻子拱着康斯坦丁的脖颈，在上面画着圈。说话的同时，在脖子上留下了一个个吻。</p><p>手也从衬衫下缘伸了进去，抚摸着康斯坦丁的乳头，又捏又按，使它从没什么反应变得硬了起来。还没有说两句话就又开始了。路西法的精力过于充沛，使得康斯坦丁有些招架不住。但是他的身体不是这么说的。</p><p>康斯坦丁用手挡了一下却没有什么效果，“你知道的，我事务很忙，但好不容易逮到你，怎么能让你离开我的视线呢”反而被捉住了手。</p><p>路西法拉着康斯坦丁的手从裙子下缘两腿之间把手伸了进去，直接捏住了康斯坦丁的阴茎，在他被换衣服后，不出预料的下流的地狱之主并没有帮他在裙子里面穿任何东西，使这个角色扮演更加接近它本身的目的。</p><p>刚刚醒来由于被换了一身衣服干爽起来的身体，又被路西法弄的黏哒哒的。直接捏住的阴茎立刻起了反应，从龟头渗出的前液，粘在康斯坦丁的手上。</p><p>两人的手交叠着握着康斯坦丁的阴茎上下撸动，路西法的气息呼在康斯坦丁脸侧，让人有些发痒。带来的更直接反应就是康斯坦丁变得更加配合。康斯坦丁皱着眉头却忍不住碰触自己的阴茎，被路西法握住的手被对方的体温感染甚至有些发烫。直到他的精液被喷洒到他的西服裙上，路西法才放开了他的手。</p><p>路西法捏了一下康斯坦丁的屁股，让他站了起来。穿着高跟鞋的驱魔人站的踉跄，靠在了办公桌上。“趴到桌子上”约翰看着路西法，倚着桌子减轻他穿着高跟鞋对脚的负担，他想把鞋子脱了但路西法盯着他。“你当我是什么？你的妓女吗？”他口不择言，说出口之后却有些讪然。只要低头看看自己，似乎没什么立场说这种话。</p><p>“难道你不是吗？”路西法站了起来，入侵了康斯坦丁的私密空间。“别让我重复第二遍，这让你显得很蠢。”他撩起了康斯坦丁的衬衣，将他推向了桌子。在推搪的过程中，康斯坦丁用鞋子踩中了路西法的脚，却也没有成功阻止自己被按在桌子上。</p><p>身上的裙装丝毫起不到它作为衣服的任何作用，与其说穿着裤子的时候还要路西法费力一脱，这样倒是省下了不少事情。上身被按到了桌子上，并被路西法将一条腿也抬到了桌子上，后背的线条在地狱的主人眼中展露无遗。</p><p>穿着的裙子由于较大幅度的动作堪堪遮住屁股，反而有种若隐若现的诱惑。里面真空的康斯坦丁就好像为恶魔准备好了自己一样。由于刚刚的射精身体依然处于情潮之中，可以轻易的被撩拨起浴火。</p><p>即使脸被压在冰凉的桌子上，但身后的恶魔是那么的热。被迫撅起的屁股被路西法的手掌揉搓，康斯坦丁从眼角可以看到办公室的正门，他忽然想到如果有恶魔现在闯进来将是一种什么样的光景。他不愿意深思这个问题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>